The execution of Dr Dante Deferonciey
by Spitfire47
Summary: Balthazar is called upon by a strange doctor who pleads for his help during the Salem witch trials in 1695. As Balthazar looks deeper into Abigail Williams, he finds secrets that he will forever regret.
1. Chapter 1

The day was soundless and dull as the clouds hung low in the sky, blocking out the sun and dampening everyone's spirits. A tall slender man walked quickly through the barren dirty streets of Salem, Massachusetts. He could hear screaming and hollering in the distance but ignored the sounds and continued down the street. The man took out a sheet of paper and glanced at it quickly before turning down another street and entering the fourth door on the left.

Inside plants grew in dirty clay pots, odd items floated in jars filled with an ugly yellow liquid and papers stacked high upon each other in piles dotted around the place. The man took out the same sheet of paper and stared at it and then looked up around the building. He slowly walked forward and examined the place more. A large fire place was pushed into the back wall where a small pot of water hung over the empty fire place by a thin metal rod. THe windows were spider-cracked and dirty, specked with black dots and streaks of dirt. The place itself was streaked dirty, sounds of small feet pattered the ground and the man turned and noticed a large familiar book on a large wooden desk. The man opened it and knew exactly what it was.

"Balthazar."

The man slammed the book down and turned to see a man his height but a little thinner than he, stare at him through wire-framed glasses. He had old grey eyes and wrinkles on his cheeks, forehead and even his withered hands. He was young but his features falsified his age. The man before Balthazar wore a black crusted lab coat and a thick sweater that stared to get worn and black pants.

"I am so glad you came," the man said shaking Balthazar's hand.

"Pleasure," Balthazar said, "You must be Dr. Dante Deferonciey."

The old man nodded.

Balthazar had received a letter from Dr. Dante just last month urging him to come quickly to Salem for it is very important. In the letter it detailed about a certain sorceress who had roamed the streets of Salem, causing terror and other horrible crimes and yet not being accused or sent to trial yet.

Dr. Dante was a sorcerer who was trained through his mother. His family was well known for sorcery for ages, even Merlin sonetimes would talk about their deeds. He possessed his castor at the age of ten and swore to use his magic to help people, thus becoming the Salem doctor. Dr. Dante was known as the best at his work and always was true to his word. He always remained in close contact to Merlinian sorcerers and informed them of Morganains in the area.

"Who is this sorceress?" Balthazar asked.

Dr. Dante summoned a chair for both him and Balthazar to sit on. He snapped his fingers and a small spark erupted on dry wood in the fireplace and the pot of water started to heat up.

"Are you sure its safe?" Balthazar asked.

Dr. Dante sighed and said, "We are in many hard times my friend, but fear not, no one knows about me or you for that matter."

"How do you do your work?"

Dr. Dante shrugged, "Illusions my friend, simple illusion spells. But enough about that, I called you here about a witch."

"A witch?"

Dr. Dante bobbed his head up and down: "A very powerful witch at that my friend."

He grabbed the Incantus from the table and opened it to a page and showed Balthazar the picture. It was of a girl of young age. She wore a full-length black dress and a black and white cap that hid her hair, making her features more clear and open. She had black eyes, sharp features and a look that could kill. Balthazar looked at the caption below: Abigail Williams.

"Abigail Williams?" Balthazar said, "She's a witch?"

"A Morganian witch. Already, six innocent people have been sentenced to death including dogs and the people of Salem won't stop there until all the witches are gone. The people in Salem have gone mad and are getting madder by the minute. The people want the witches out and will accuse anyone that show traits of witches or witchcraft. I'm telling you Balthazar, this girl is up to something and its major."

Balthazar stared at the picture and nodded.

"Where do I find her?"

Dr. Dante smiled and nodded, "Thank you Balthazar, she can be found on the outskirts of Salem. She lives with her cousin Betty."

Balthazar thanked Dr. Dante and retreated to the front. Balthazar was ready to leave when Dr. Dante shouted to him: "Be careful Balthazar! Abigail isn't as friendly as I am!"

* * *

Balthazar walked down the streets until he came to the last of the broken and rotting houses. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn. Balthazar saw a tall thin man with deep eyes and bony features. He wore a black cloak over his frail body and his hand never left Balthazar's shoulder.

"Do not venture out there stranger," the man said, he had a shaky voice and it was hushed so it was hard to make out what he was saying, "Witches are out there."

Balthazar looked at the man, "My friend's out there."

He then realized that was the wrong thing to say when the man growled and looked at him with angry eyes. The man's grip tightened and Balthazar felt his shoulder go numb.

"How'd be your friend now?" the man shouted, "Witches!"

The word made the shutters open on houses and people peered to see the man and Balthazar on the edge of Salem.

"I assure you I am not a witch," Balthazar said, "Dr. Dante has paid me to go and find a patient."

Balthazar snapped his fingers and the sound of glass breaking rang thought the streets. The man blinked a couple of times and let go of Balthazar's shoulder.

"You go right on then," the man said dazed, the people looked dazed too and closed their shutters, "You go on then and find the patient."

Balthazar nodded and went off into the forest while the man's voice called: "Hope you find what you need to, careful there, there'd be witches!"


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar walked along a stony narrow path into the forest. He kept his guard up and cast a shield over him just in case he would trip any defensive spells. Black smoke rose up his nostrils and made his give a few gasps for air. Balthazar cautiously walked through the thick forest until he spotted a small logged cabin in the middle of nowhere. The cabin was rotting on the outside and the windows were boarded up and the chimney let out gusts of black smoke that swam around the house, covering it in misty blackness, which too covered the ground.

So this is where Abigail is, Balthazar thought.

He cautiously walked up to the cabin and placed his hand on the rotting wood. The moss and rot was slimy and moist under his hand and occasional bugs crawled over it but Balthazar flicked them away. He walked up to one of the windows and placed his other hand on the boarded window then to his ear.

"Let me hear what they are saying," Balthazar muttered.

He took his hand off his ear and then closed his eyes. Balthazar listened intently as he could clearly hear two female voices in the cabin having an argument.

"You have to stop this Abigail," a firm voice said, "We're going to get caught."

"I can handle it Betty," another voice argued, "Besides I know what I am doing."

"Dr. Dante is on to us," Betty said, her voice cracked with nervousness, "We have to leave now.'

"No," Abigail protested, "We stay, I'm not done here yet. I sensed something earlier this morning, something powerful and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Outside."

Balthazar realized that Betty was talking about him and he ran, he could hear the door creak open and he looked back to see two girls. One lifted her hand and Balthazar was thrown backwards. He slammed into the rotting cabin and he slumped to the ground. The two girls, Abigail and Betty walked up to him with anger on their faces.

"He probably heard!" Betty cried but Abigail hushed her.

"He's a sorcerer!"

Balthazar jumped up and sent an invisible force towards Abigail and her cousin. Abigail cast a shield over her and her cousin and sent a fireball towards Balthazar who deflected it.

"Stop!" Balthazar said, "Why are you girls here?"

Abigail sent another fireball towards Balthazar who blocked it.

"As long as Salem doesn't know," Abigail started, "We are safe!"

Abigial sent another attack, which Balthazar deflected easily.

"I can not allow you to stay," Balthazar said.

"Well that's a pity," Betty sneered.

Abigail and Betty held hands and Balthazar felt the air around him tense and solidify. Balthazar tried to move but he couldn't, he felt his whole body tingle and then a wave of pain washed over Balthazar and he gritted his teeth. Balthazar placed as much pressure on the spell Abigail and her cousin trapped him in and then pushed out with his sub-conscious. The spell around him broke and all three were flown backwards. A sudden black object fell out of Balthazar's pocket and rolled to Abigail's feet. Curious, the witch picked it up and examined it.

On one side was a tall slender female with long black wavy hair, she had piercing eyes and a long dress on. Abigail flipped it and on the other side was a woman who's features showed pure power as well as hatred. She had red hair that was pulled back and extremely sharp features. Morgana?

Balthazar struggled to his feet and noticed the Grimhold was in Abigail's hands, he opened his palm and the Grimhold zoomed out of Abigail's grasp into his.

"You have Morgana," Abigail cried,

Balthazar knew that he had to made a quick escape and he ran to the path.

"Stop him!" Betty shrieked but Balthazar allowed the air to solidify and twist around him, and then he was gone.

* * *

Balthazar felt a warm sensation flow over him, then it got hotter, and hotter until an unbearable feeling overwhelmed him and he tried to push himself out. A bright light suddenly passed Balthazar's vision and he fell face flat onto a floor. He gasped and got to his feet and tucked the Grimhold back into his inside coat pocket and turned to see a thin wiry man looking at him.

"You came out of the fireplace!" the man bellowed.

"No I didn't," Balthazar said.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't," Balthazar waved a hand over the man's eyes and the man blinked. Balthazar prayed the spell would work, and it did.

"Are you here for Dr. Dante?" the man asked, "Well you better wait, I'm first."

Balthazar nodded, "I'll be off then."

Balthazar was about to leave when Dr. Dante came down the steps with some herbs. Dr. Dante noticed Balthazar's coat smoking slightly and nodded. Balthazar nodded back and placed his hand on his coat to put the smoke out.

"I see you have met Seamus," Dr. Dante said, "He is Salem's night watcher."

Balthazar nodded to man and then sat at the table while Dr. Dante healed Seamus.

* * *

Once Seamus was out, Dr. Dante turned over the sign on the door to CLOSED. He came over to Balthazar and poured him tea. Both drank for a while in silence and then Balthazar started up the conversation

"You didn't tell me that Betty was a witch too," Balthazar said, his voice was tinted with anger.

Dr. Dante placed his tea cup down, "She masters more in voodooism more than witchcraft."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Dr. Dante sighed, "You have the Grimhold don't you? Why don't you use that?"

Balthazar flinched as if he was hit and Dr. Dante smiled mischievously, holding in a chuckle.

"Now, now Balthazar," Dr. Dante said smiling, "You didn't think that a sorcerer like me wouldn't detect a magical item such as that. It is dangerous to keep something like that on you Balthazar."

"I know," Balthazar grumbled, "Abigail and her cousin know."

Dr. Dante frowned, "You see, that's why you don't keep magical items such as that with you. Why don't I take it?"

Balthazar glared suspiciously down at Dr. Dante's open hand. Dr. Dante noticed Balthazar's look and then laughed loudly.

"Oh come now Balthazar," Dr. Dante teased, "You think an old man like me would do something? Why would I want to release an old hag just to fight her again?"

Dr. Dante laughed and then slowly came to a stop once he saw Balthazar's look. He looked at him closely and then leaned forward.

"There's more isn't there."

Balthazar looked around and took out the Grimhold and passed it to Dr. Dante. The doctor took it and then looked at it. As he looked closely he noticed someone familiar.

"Is that...?" he started in a small gasp.

Balthazar nodded and looked away.

"Veronica?"

Balthazar got up and walked around the house, he couldn't stare at the Grimhold anymore. He didn't want to see that thing in his face.

"Oh Balthazar..."

"I had too," Balthazar said.

"Really? You had too?"

Dr. Dante got up and glared at Balthazar.

"She doesn't belong in here Balthazar."

"She did the Double Soul spell," Balthazar yelled, "How would I know that she would do something like that? I couldn't stop her! She just did it okay?"

Balthazar pounded the wall with his fist and the window shattered to pieces.

"Easy," Dr. Dante said lowering his voice.

Balthazar took in deep breaths and then sighed, "I'm sorry."

Dr. Dante nodded, understanding Balthazar emotions, "It's okay, I can't just magic to fix that since someone will most likely see it. Leave the Grimhold with me Balthazar, you can't torture yourself like this."

Balthazar shook his head, "I need the Grimhold."

"For what?" Dr. Dante asked, "It would be easier just to kill Abigail and her cousin. The people of Salem will have nothing to fear if they are dead."

Balthazar looked at the Grimhold and then at the ground. He grabbed the Grimhold from the table and then weighed it in his hand for a few minutes. Balthazar looked at Dr. Dante who nodded, Balthazar then slowly handed Dr. Dante the Grimhold. Dr. Dante took it and it disappeared in a column of white mist.

"Now it is surely safe," Dr. Dante said.

"Where is it?" Balthazar asked.

"In a safe place."

Dr. Dante left it at that and said, "I must be off Balthazar, two more people have been convicted of being witches."

Balthazar nodded and Dr. Dante opened the front door and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, a large storm thundered and shook the houses of Salem. Balthazar had stayed at Dr. Dante's house, which also happened to be his office, and listened to the distant screams of the convicted so called witches. He sighed and turned away from the front door. Dr. Dante had returned soon after the burnings, smoke filled his clothes and he could still hear the screaming pound in his ears, deafening him.

"You need to stop them," Dr. Dante said, Balthazar knew he meant Abigail and her cousin.

Later, around midnight, a large explosion woke Balthazar with a start. He threw on his clothes quickly and grabbed his trench coat and rushed down the steps. Halfway he met Dr. Dante.

"What was that?" Dr. Dante cried, his eyes widened with fear.

"I don't know," Balthazar said running to the front door, "But I think it was Abigail and Betty."

"I'm coming."

Both sorcerers rushed out of the house and down the street. No one came out to stop them or even open their shutters they were so terrified. Balthazar and Dr. Dante quickly turned and raced each other out of the Salem boundaries and into the forest.

Another explosion rocked the forest floor almost sending Betty to the ground.

"Careful!" she cried to Abigail.

Abigail scowled and then sent another invisible wave pounding into the ground, creating large craters. Betty ran into the house when Balthazar and Dr. Dante appeared. Both were slightly out of breath but held up their hands, ready to cast.

"I knew it," Abigail hissed, "The good doctor was hiding something."

"I'm taking you in Abigail," Dr. Dante roared, his eyes burned with fury, "Too many innocent people died under your name!"

Abigail placed on a fake pout, "Isn't that sad."

Dr. Dante cast first, sending a plasma bolt that struck Abigail by surprise. Balthazar was ready to shoot a fireball when all his muscles stopped and even his heart seemed to stop beating.

"D..Da…Dante," Balthazar muttered.

Dr. Dante looked over and saw the state Balthazar was in, he looked behind Balthazar and saw Betty. Her eyes flashed and her mouth curled into a sneer.

"Balthazar listen to me," Dr. Dante cried, he knew what was happening, he had seen it before.

Balthazar tried to listen but it seemed that Dr. Dante's words were blocked from him. He felt his muscles move to another person's command. His feet shuffled and turned to the left so that his fireball faced Dr. Dante.

"You are under control Balthazar," Dr. Dante said, "Try and snap out of it."

Balthazar tried to extinguish the fire but it seemed to grow and he felt his hands push outward.

"Duck!" Balthazar shouted.

Dr. Dante dodged just in time as the fireball slammed into the tree behind him and burst into flames. Dr. Dante turned just in time to see Abigail sending plasma bolts at him. Dr. Dante placed a shield over himself and sent a column of flames at Abigial who dodged just in time. He turned to Balthazar who was ready to attack and sent an invisible force that struck Balthazar in the chest and made him go flying into a bushel. Balthazar felt Betty's magic wear off and he turned and shot a plasma bolt right at her, making her scatter from her hiding place.

"Give in girls," Dr. Dante shouted.

Abigail and Betty found themselves surrounded and knew that it was now or never. They held hands and waited patiently for their magic to connect and merge together.

"Balthazar!" Dr. Dante cried.

Balthazar looked to see Abigail and her cousin literally glow. Balthazar was ready to shield himself when their attack happened so fast. An energy wave escaped their bodies and slammed into Balthazar with such force and power that it broke through his shield as if it were paper. Dr. Dante tried to protect himself but he too was thrown back and landed beside Balthazar. The light around the girls died down and both sorcerers saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

The sun arose and Dr. Dante and Balthazar awoke to find themselves on the edge of the forest. They looked back to see no one around them. Muck and dirt covered them from head to toe as they trudged through the mud made from the rain. None of them talked until they got back to the safety of Dr. Dante's home/office. Balthazar was the first one to rinse of the mud and his face, he still couldn't believe what had just happened a few hours ago. Betty was small, but sure to god powerful. As Dr. Dante took his shower, Balthazar sat in the kitchen on the second floor. Eggs and strips of meat were sizzling in the pan while a small pot of hot water poured itself into two mugs along with some tea leaves. Dr. Dante came out all nice and clean when two plates filled with food were summoned to the table by Balthazar.

"That's better," Dr. Dante muttered through a mouthful of bread.

Balthazar nodded as he attacked his eggs half-heartily. They both ate in silence for a while and then sipped their tea with ease.

"What was Betty doing to me?" Balthazar asked.

"Basic mind-control," Dr. Dante said not looking up from his cup of tea, "That is her specialty, voodooism and mind-control. She can turn a softy boy into a raving mad lunatic within seconds. Quite hard to heal really, all that magic in the way."

Balthazar sipped tea steadily as he thought about the battle he and Dr. Dante had with Abigail and Betty. He remembered them doing something, something strange yet interestingly dangerous.

"They did something back there," Balthazar said, "They held hands and then some sort of power radiated off of them."

"Energy waves," Dr. Dante corrected, "Powerful energy waves that can upturn a whole forest if they felt like it. Abigail found out about that power when her and her cousin were experimenting with their powers. I don't totally know what they call ir, but all I know is that with both their magic combined, they can send energy waves, signals or transfer energy from one another."

Balthazar thought about this, could they possibly be this powerful? He looked at Dr. Dante and then said: "What if you broke them up when they were merging energy? What would happen?"

Dr. Dante looked at him, "You mean if they let go when their magic is combined?"

Balthazar nodded and Dr. Dante pondered on the question.

"Hmm...that is a very interesting thought my friend," Dr. Dante muttered rubbing his chin, "I don't know, all I know is that would be very bad. Interrupting a power surge like that would definitely have very bad consequences."

Balthazar said no more.

Dr. Dante left that late morning to go to a witch trial in the Salem court.

"I will be back soon," Dr. Dante called behind him as he slammed the front door shut.

Balthazar turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED and sat by the fireplace with his Incantus in his hands. He was flipping through a couple of chapters when he heard a sudden knocking sound coming from underneath his feet. Balthazar frowned and looked at the ground at his feet with concerned eyes as if he was waiting for the ground to break open and swallow him up. Balthazar went back to reading, but the knocking sound started up once again and Balthazar got up all together. He set the Incantus down and headed down the steps that led to the basement.

* * *

Downstairs in the dark, Balthazar had a small blaze of fire lick his fingers as he walked around the cluttered room. The noise had stopped but that didn't stop Balthazar from searching the large room. More papers, books, texts and other odd items floating in yellow liquid dotted the shelves and the floor. Balthazar manuvoured through the mess without stomping on the glass jar holding what looked like shriveled intestines. Balthazar looked through some papers which turned out to be nothing but old prescriptions and signed papers. He then came across a pile which was bound together by thin pieces of rope which looked weak. Balthazar took a piece of the thinned papyrus and looked at the ancient writings. He tried to make it out but his mind seemed scrambled all of a sudden just looking at it and he placed it down.

The strange knocked started up again and Balthazar listened closely and then turned to his left. He rushed over to the wall and listened, he moved across the wall in the direction of the noise until he came to a large shelf in his way. Balthazar looked up to see large heavy metal contraptions on it, making the shelf almost impossible to move since it weighed it down. Balthazar managed to see through the thin crack between the shelf and the wall and saw a door. Balthazar looked at the shelf and then lifted his hand. The metal contraptions lifted with ease while Balthazar moved the shelf with magic with his other hand. Once the shelf was out of the way, Balthazar placed the metal contraptions on the shelves and opened the wooden door.

Inside was a thin narrow room that was lit by cracks of light that beamed through the wall. Balthazar downed his flames and looked around and gasped at what he saw. Mounds upon mounds of weapons, stacked on one another. Some mounded on walls such as a sleek silver bow with ten silver arrows in a silver Celtic designed quiver. Balthazar touched the bow which felt rough and it even shivered under his touch.

_What the...?_

Balthazar moved away from the bow and picked up a double-edged sword that laid at his feet and was ready to place it back on its mount when the sword tried to jab at Balthazar. Balthazar dropped the sword in surprise and watched as the sword rose on its own and tried to take off his head. The sorcerer backed up into the wall and then dodged the sword just in time as it swung. He backed up and saw the sword quake in the wall it buried itself in and was ready to congratulate himself when he heard a string being drawn. Balthazar slowly turned around to see the silver bow and an arrow notched and drawn, pointed directly at his face.

"Stop!"

The voice was distant yet commanding and the bow dropped the ground and the arrow clattered next to it. The sword in the wall stopped shaking and was still. Balthazar turned around to see Dr. Dante watching him with narrowed eyes.

"I see you found my collection," Dr. Dante said, coming into the room and placing the bow back onto the mount.

"The weapons...," Balthazar said still in awe and shock.

"Yes."

"They moved by themselves."

"Yes."

"They were enchanted!"

Dr. Dante nodded, "Gifts from some friends, all enchanted actually."

Balthazar side glanced at a black iron axe decorated with gold trim.

"That I received from Yzanne Treyvantorin, a Polish Merlinian. I helped her find some prints on a Morganian plan and in return she gave me her father's battle axe she had no use for. The silver bow and arrows I found myself on a walk, supposedly a bow from one of Artemis's Huntresses," - Dr. Dante shrugged and ran his hand along one - "Ah well...doesn't matter anymore."

"Why are they all enchanted?" Balthazar asked.

"Magic," Dr. Dante said simply, "Protective magic placed on it by their original owner. I have been meaning to find a spell to get rid of the defensive spells on the weapons, but no such luck. You are actually one of the lucky ones, I had a good man get lost. He came down here and had his head...well...you know...split in two, right down the middle by a spiked hammer."

Balthazar felt queasy and Dr. Dante noticed.

"Let's get out of here shall we?"

Dr. Dante lead Balthazar out of the room quickly and then waved his hand over the shelf which backed up into its original place.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Dante was working on a patient when Seamus, Salem's night watcher, came rushing into Dr. Dante's office. He was red faced and out of breath as if he had just finished running around all of Salem twenty times.

"S…si..sir!" Seamus cried, his voice shook along with the rest of his body.

Dr. Dante rushed over and led Seamus to a chair but the night watcher refused and remained standing.

"There is something horrible sir!" Seamus said frantically.

Balthazar came down to see the frantic night watcher and listened.

"What is it?"

"There is a young man lying face flat in the middle of the village!"

Dr. Dante rushed to get his things and Balthazar helped him.

"He just appeared there," Seamus said, his face was now white and ghastly as he thought about it, "He didn't move, he never moved. The blood….oh the blood on him."

Dr. Dante, the patient and Balthazar rushed out of the house with Seamus leading. All the way while crying out how horrible the scene was and how the boy had just appeared right there in front of the people.

They reached the middle of the village in record timing and Dr. Dante and Balthazar dared to go forward while everyone else stayed clear.

"Who is he?" a voice in the crowed demanded.

"Maybe he's a witch!"

Murmours went through the crowd and they grew louder.

"Nonsense!" Dr. Dante bellowed, he got to his feet, "This young man is my assistant, he is my cousin."

The murmours immediately stopped and then nothing but shuffled feet followed. Dr. Dante turned back to the boy laying on the ground and got a good look at him.

The boy was covered head to toe with black goo, cuts and scrapes as well as three large gorges from his back that crossed downward as if he had been attacked by a wild dog. His hair was sticky with blood that gleamed in the sun and his clothes were torn to shreds. Dr. Dante turned the poor boy over and gasped. The boy's mouth was wide open in a large O and all his teeth were missing. His skin was withered so that it looked like an old cantaloupe skin that sat out in the sun for too long. Blood still oozed from his nose and mouth in thin tendrils. Dr. Dante opened the boy's eyes and saw that they were completely white.

"Dr. Dante," Balthazar said.

Dr. Dante took in deep breaths, "The boy is not from here Balthazar…but he suffered."

Balthazar scooped up the boy and Dr. Dante rose with him. They knew who had did it, they knew all too well.

"I need to examine this body even further," Dr. Dante said addressing the tense crowd, "I will confirm with the head of council once I am done."

With that, Dr. Dante and Balthazar headed towards the doctor's house. The crowd parted as Dr. Dante and his assistant went through. They looked at the boy with terrified looks as if the boy were the Devil's own son.

"He is not one of us," Dr. Dante said to a large man who Balthazar took to be the head of council.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively sir."

Dr. Dante continued on with Balthazar in toe.

Back at the house, Dr. Dante had closed up much earlier than he would ever have had in his life. But this was serious and Dr. Dante needed to work. Dr. Dante had Balthazar lay the boy on a clean table and then he closed all the blinds on the windows.

"More privacy," Dr. Dante muttered, his voice was cracked and hoarse and Balthazar knew that he had never seen anything like this. Balthazar took off his coat and hung it on the banister before going to Dr. Dante's side. Dr. Dante closed the boy's mouth before beginning.

"Evidently the boy was used in a ritual state," Dr. Dante said, "He would be around 16-17? Yes, that is usually the prime age for what Abigail and Betty wanted to do."

"What did they want to do?" Balthazar asked hardly taken his eyes off the graphic scene.

Dr. Dante looked at Balthazar and said, "What do you think?"

Balthazar looked closer, withered skin, oozing blood, and pearl white eyes.

"He was…drained," Balthazar said.

"Of?" Dr. Dante asked.

Balthazar looked at him and then gasped, "Of energy."

Dr. Dante nodded and started to clean off the blood with a cold wet cloth while Balthazar continued to gap at the boy.

"What spell is this?" Balthazar asked, he had never seen anything like it. He of course had heard of the parasite spell, but this was completely different.

"It isn't a spell Balthazar," Dr. Dante said, "It's a ritual, an ancient ritual at that. I'm not sure what the witches call it but it drains everything from the victim. Mana, health, knowledge, even eye sight."

"Eye sight?"

Dr. Dante opened the boy's eyes, exposing the pureness to the dimmed room.

"The reason the boy doesn't have any irises is because Abigail or Betty took his eye sight."

"Why would they do this?"

Dr. Dante sighed and said: "You remember the attack they did on us last night?"

Balthazar nodded and Dr. Dante summoned his Incantus to him. It zoomed into his hand and Dr. Dante flipped the most _Recent History_ section and handed it to Balthazar to look at.

"Abigail calls it the Merging, when two magical beings come together and share energy to defeat their foes. It takes major energy away from the attackers but it is effective. The downside is that it drains most of your energy, making it difficult to even walk yet alone do anything else. Betty must have mustered up some energy to at least summon the boy so that Abigail could perform the ritual."

"So this ritual drains everything?"

"That makes us human…yes."

Balthazar looked at the boy with sad eyes and then turned to Dr. Dante. They both knew what each other was thinking and they had no choice.

"They already assume witches," Dr. Dante said gloomily, "Trying to turn them into the other direction will only cause suspicion."

Balthazar waited and Dr. Dante sighed. He summoned a chair to him and he sat, burying his head in his hands. Balthazar looked at his friend and didn't know what to do. He knew that he would be able to run if anything went wrong, but not Dr. Dante, he didn't have the guts.

"I can tell them that he died of a disease," Dr. Dante said miserably.

"They will be curious of the disease."

Dr. Dante ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I don't know Balthazar."

Balthazar looked at Dr. Dante, "Tell them that witches did it, don't tell them who. Just tell them that witches did it."

Dr. Dante sighed, "It's not easy telling them something like that, they'll go on a manhunt for the witches but they won't find Abigail or her cousin."

Balthazar knew what Dr. Dante was talking about and he knew that feeling. The gut-wrenching feeling that makes you decide whether to take that risk or to find another alternative even through you know what you have to do, even if you don't like it. It still is right.

"There is no other alternative," Balthazar said.

"No," Dr. Dante agreed, "There isn't."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dr. Dante was summoned to the Council House and so was Balthazar. It amazed not only Balthazar, but Dr. Dante too that they would want him as well.

"Mr. Trevelenski gets very impatient," Dr. Dante hinted as the two sorcerers got dressed, "So give him straight fast answers."

Balthazar nodded and fitted himself into one of Dr. Dante's dress pants, white dress top and a cloak that fitted tightly around his body. Within seconds, both were ready to see the Head of Council.

They followed the messenger boy to a tall large logged building that towered over most of Salem. The large windows on either side of the building were boarded up and the cross on the top of the building seemed to be glaring down at Balthazar as if it knew what he truly was. In summary, Balthazar found the building very intimidating and inside was not much better. The gothic walls and arches supported the gloom place. Cloth-like material was pinned up on either sides of the building with the commandments stitched into every single one of them. The hallway was dimly lit and it seemed to go on for eternity until the messenger boy opened the door with slight difficulty and then motioned the two men inside. Dr. Dante quickly slipped a few silver shillings into the boy's hand before going in, so Balthazar followed suit and gave the boy a few as well.

Inside the Great Hall seemed even darker and gloomier. Morbid paintings hung from the ceiling, depicting people being turned into various small animals such as shrews, mice or rats. Another painting was crops and people on fire and in the shadows was a single disoriented figure, which Balthazar took as the witch. Pictures like that hung along the walls too, people being hanged or being burned to the stake. Candles blazed in the corners and on the long table.

"Dr. Dante Deferonciey," a voice boomed from the farthest part of the table.

Balthazar looked to see a man standing up, his hands tented on the table and his face was sculpted into a hard cold glare.

"Mr. Trevelenski," Dr. Dante said gracefully, he gave a slight bow and Balthazar thought that it'd be wise to follow suit.

"Glad you can come," Mr. Trevelenski said, his voice was chilled.

Dr. Dante didn't say anything and Balthazar wondered why until Mr. Trevelenski bellowed loudly.

"The boy!" his voice was staccato at the words, "Where is he?"

"He is on my property," Dr. Dante said calmly, "He will be given back to his family by my assistant here."

"Where is the boy from?"

"I suppose a fairly close village or town...probably Wenham."

Mutter went up around the Council but Mr. Trevelenski let it go.

"No."

Dr. Dante raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I need to see the boy for myself."

"I assure you sir that the boy is in poor condition, he is deteriorating from the inside out."

Balthazar thought that Dr. Dante was joking but he realized that Dr. Dante was saying that more to him than to the Council.

"The boy will be taken back to his family as it is there right to know," Dr. Dante said sternly.

Mr. Trevelenski didn't look too pleased but he didn't oppose to it.

"The boy…," Dr. Dante paused, "Has been used in witch rituals-."

A loud uproar suddenly went through the Council but Mr. Trevelenski silenced it with a single motion.

"Are you sure it was a witch Dr. Dante?" Mr. Trevelenski asked.

"Yes."

Mr. Trevelenski pondered and nodded, "We must send out a hunting party immediately."

"I still intend to give the boy back to his family."

Mr. Trevelenski narrowed his beady eyes and glared at Dr. Dante for a few moments and then nodded.

"As you wish Dr. Dante. Your _assistant _can go but you must stay here, the governor will like to hear this."

Dr. Dante and Balthazar bowed and was ready to leave when Mr. Trevelenski shouted.

"Assistant!"

Balthazar turned slowly and looked at him, "Yes sir?"

"How long have you been in Salem?"

"A few weeks sir."

"Do you come from the village this boy comes from?"

"No sir, I come from Europe."

Mr. Trevelenski looked at Balthazar as if he didn't believe him. He looked at him haughtily and said coldy:

"What is your name?"

"Blake."

* * *

Dr. Dante and Balthazar rushed home after the meeting. Balthazar stripped out of the fancy clothes and into his normal clothes, as he placed on his trench coat Dr. Dante walked in.

"Blake," he muttered, "Dangerous to give him a name, especially your last name."

"You said he likes snappy answers," Balthazar said.

"Yes, but I'd think that you were thinking of a name while we were there."

Balthazar dropped it and started to head out.

"Balthazar, if you are caught...,"

"I won't be."

"How do you know that?" Dr. Dante asked angrily, "There are people who are now patrolling the roads."

"I'll think of something."

Balthazar headed downstairs and started to pack a few medical supplies.

"The cart should be here in a few minutes," Dr. Dante said coming down the steps too watching Balthazar, "If you leave as soon as it comes, you should be able to make it to Wenham by nightfall."

Dr. Dante handed Balthazar a package of food and a canteen of water.

"That should get you to Wenham," - Dr. Dante pressed a few coins into Balthazar's hand - "And that should be enough to bribe the towns bartender to give you food and wine on the way back."

Balthazar opened his hand to see two gold shillings.

"Dr. Dante I can't," Balthazar said trying to hand them back, but Dr. Dante took a few steps back and said: "It's tradition in my family Balthazar, to help Merlinians where ever they go."

Balthazar looked at the coins and felt a pang of guilt, but looked at Dr. Dante's face and noticed happiness.

"Thank you."

Dr. Dante nodded ad a clip-clop of hooves could be heard from outside.

"Come now my friend," Dr. Dante said, "Your ride is here."

* * *

Outside people were looking out their windows or herding their kids inside as a small body wrapped tightly in a thick woolen blanket was heaved onto a small cart latched onto a large muscular horse.

"Good in shape," the horse master said, "Will take you anywhere."

"Thanks," Balthazar said checking the cart locks on the horse's thick harness.

"Now I know what you are thinking, heavy harness plus cart with dead child equals longer journey than expected. Wrong! This horse is the best one I have, latch an anvil on the back and he can still win a race!"

Balthazar wasn't convinced but he nodded and climbed on top. Once on he looked down at Dr. Dante who smiled at him.

"Stay on the road Blake," Dr. Dante said, "Whatever you do, do not stray from the path!"

"I'll keep that in mind doctor."

Balthazar clicked his heels against the horses sides and it lurched forward.

"Fair well my friend!"


	6. Chapter 6

The horse kept up a steady trot until around nightfall when it started to pant and give a few whines. Balthazar made it come to a halt and he got off. He looked in front of him to see a path leading to a nearby watering-hole and he lead the horse there.

_Whatever you do not stray from the path!_

Dr. Dante's words echoed in Balthazar's ears and he looked over into the dark woods to see nothing. He wondered what would happen if he actually walked through the forest. Traps? Robbers? Witches? These things and more went through Balthazar's mind but he shook his head and sat down and took out his water canteen. He took a few swigs of water before leading the horse back to the main path and walking on.

Night fell quickly and Balthazar was forced to turned into a small path that lead him to a wide open area with the forest right on the edges. Balthazar un hitched the horse and laid out a blanket on the ground as the horse itself dropped to the ground and watched its master intently. Balthazar ate a few quick bites of bread and cheese before bundling it all up and tying it in a branch on one of the trees. A soft dripping noise caught his attention and Balthazar turned to see a small puddle forming around the cart. Balthazar moved cautiously towards the cart and the dripping nosie got louder

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Balthazar realized that it was coming from beneath the blanket and he didn't even want to know what was happening to the boy. He backed away and sat on the blanket he had lain out. Fatigue cloaked him and he felt his eyelids go heavy. Balthazar raised his hand and a barrier shielded over the whole bare area, he knew that it wouldn't be strong especially when he goes to sleep, but it was the only thing that was going to protect them at night.

* * *

The next morning, Balthazar woke to the sound of pounding hooves and woke with sudden energy to see a cloaked figure race past him on horse. Balthazar watched as the figure reared his horse and then trotted in his direction with two armed people behind him. The sorcerer quickly placed down the barrier as the figure marched right up to him.

"Are you of friend or fiend?" the figure asked, their voice was muffled from the scarf around their face.

"I am of friend," Balthazar replied calmly, "Friend of Dr. Dante."

"Do you have proof?"

Balthazar wanted to say yes but he didn't know how to proof.

"Do you have proof?" the hooded figure asked with more force, their hand went inside the coat.

Balthazar was about to answer, when one of the armed men whistled and then held up some bounded papers. The hooded figure took them and scanned them. Balthazar didn't remember placing them into his bag but then realized that Dr. Dante had placed them in when he wasn't watching.

"These are active papers," the hooded figure said.

The figure grabbed their scarf and pulled it down. Balthazar gasped and tried to not blush, as the hooded figure was a woman. She had startling blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair that was partially hidden from her hood. Her clothes were made from a rough fabric and a glint in her coat caught Balthazar's eye and he assumed that there were daggers hidden. A bow was slung over her shoulder and a quiver full of arrows was strapped to her horse.

"It's been a long time since we were encountered by a friend," the woman said, her voice was more soft and melodic yet filled with leadership and demand.

Balthazar respectively bowed and the woman returned it.

"I'm Jocelyn," the woman said, "And you are?"

"Blake."

Jocelyn looked at the papers again and said, "Dr. Dante Defeciey huh? I haven't seen that doctor in the longest time, Salem right? Yes, I'm sure he has a lot on his hands."

She handed the papers back and said, "Where are you off too?"

"Wenham."

"For that?"

Jocelyn nodded over to the covered cart and Balthazar nodded.

"Is it another witch attack?"

Balthazar gave the slightest of nods and Jocelyn cursed.

"Wenham has been trying to keep witches out of its borders for a long time, actually Salem is the only town who has had severe witch encounters...so far. May I?"

Balthazar wanted to say no but the woman jumped down from her horse and walked over to the dripping cart and pulled up the heavy blanket. A nasty stench wafted towards Balthazar and he couldn't help but place his arm to his nose and mouth. Jocelyn quickly placed up her scarf again as she smell it too.

"Do you know?" Balthazar asked.

"His name is Cecil Uzelin," Jocelyn said, "His parents live in the heart of Wenham, they live near the courts. You'll be able to find his father easily since he works in the courts and his mother is usually a stay- at- home kinda person."

"Thanks."

Jocelyn placed the blanket down and went back to her horse. She swung onto it gracefully and her companions did the same.

"It is good to meet you Blake."

"You too Jocelyn."

Jocelyn clicked against her horse and she rode off with her companions not far behind.

* * *

Balthazar hitched up his horse about a half hour after Jocelyn left and started down the rode to Wenham. The clouds covered the sun making the sky look a nasty grey and the wind would occasionally blow around Balthazar making his bring his coat tighter around his body. He rode passed the sheep fields and waved to a near by watcher.

"What is your business?" one watcher asked, his sword was shown as his side.

"The body of Cecil Uzelin," Balthazar said, "I am returning it to his parents."

The two watchers looked at one another with concern and then nodded.

"His mother will be at home," one said, "Go to her first."

Balthazar nodded and thanked him before riding off into the cobbled streets of Wenhalm.

The city itself was gloom like the inside of Salem's Council house. The streets were cold and with no sun, Wenhalm looked like it belonged in darkness for eternity. People watched Balthazar trot into the city and then to the cart that was being pulled. Balthazar got off his horse and started to lead it along narrows passages until he came to a wide open area and before him stood a tall long building that reminded him slightly of Merlin's castle except without any towers. Beside the courts was an equally tall building but then Balthazar realized that it was actually a house. He walked towards it and then noticed a messenger boy sitting on a bench in the courtyard, Balthazar walked up to him and the boy looked up. The stench caught the boy and he coughed.

"What cha' got there sir?" the boy asked, "Smell can wake the dead."

"Is that Uzelin house?" Balthazar asked, he pointed to the house by the courts.

"Sure is sir, but I wouldn't go there."

"Why?"

"The old woman has been screaming for her boy."

Balthazar flipped a silver shilling and the boy caught it and nodded a thanks as Balthazar walked towards it. Soon moans and mutters reached Balthazar's ear and he knew that they were all wondering what could smell so bad. Balthazar walked up to the door and knocked. He waited for a while until the door creaked open.

"Who's there?" the voice was shaky and cracked.

"It's Blake from Salem," Balthazar said.

"What do you want Blake from Salem?"

"I found your son Cecil."

The door was flung open and there stood a lanky woman with long curly black hair and grey eyes. Her face was tear streaked and her whole body shook as she walked towards him.

"Where is he?" the woman shrieked, "Where is my boy?"

Balthazar moved the horse to the side so that the woman could see the cart. Mrs. Uzelin then suddenly started to cry again, tears streamed down her face. The doors to the courts opened and there stood a well built man and a few other's standing behind him, they had come to see what all the commotion was.

"What is going on?" one demanded, "Now you stop that crying Mrs. Uzelin, you can wake the Devil himself."

"My son is dead!" Mrs. Uzelin wailed.

A crowd slowly formed in the courtyard and the muttering got louder. A man glared daggers at Balthazar.

"Who are you?"

"Blake from Salem."

"Papers!

Balthazar took out the bundle of papers and then passed it to the man. He and his fellow companions looked them over.

"Active," the man muttered.

"I am here on the duty of Mr. Trevenlanski and Dr. Dante."

"Yes, yes, says so in these papers."

Balthazar nodded and the man sighed and walked over to the wailing woman.

"Come now wife," the man said, "We cannot do any more."

"He's dead!" she continued to wail.

Mr. Uzelin led his wife into the house and turned back.

"Boy!" he cried.

The messenger boy Balthazar talked to in the courtyard came marching up to them.

"Take the horse and cart back," Mr. Uzelin commanded pressing some coins into the boy's hand, "Blake come inside."

Balthazar watched as the boy hurried off with his horse and the cart before going inside the Uzelin house.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the Uzelin house, it was much more cozy and warm despite their spirits of their son's death. Servants marched to and fro with trays as both Uzelin parents entered the dining area. A servant took Balthazar's coat and led him into the dining area as well and pulled up a chair. Balthazar sat unsure and then looked at Mr. Uzelin.

"I am very glad that you delivered our son back to us," Mr. Uzelin said calmly as a servant poured liquor into his glass, "We have been very worried."

Balthazar nodded and then said, "It is my pleasure sir."

"Roger," the man corrected.

"Roger."

His wife sat in the middle of the table and drank her whole glass of wine in a single downing. Balthazar realized her shaking wasn't from her grief, but from her income of alcohol.

"My wife, Theresa, has been very...potent these past few days," Roger said, "Sometimes a good tranquilizer is good."

Balthazar realized that he meant the alcohol despite his needs to protests in Roger Uzelin wanting his wife to drink quantities of wine to be quiet, he merely nodded thinking it was safest.

"I thank you for brining my son home," Roger said.

"It is my pleasure," Balthazar said, "Dr. Dante sends his regards."

"Dr. Dante? You mean the Salem doctor?"

"Yes."

Roger nodded, "Yes , yes I remember him now he cured my son's illness a while back when he was a baby. Yes very good doctor, are you his assistant?"

"Yes sir.

"Very good."

Balthazar watched as Theresa drank another glass of wine. She seemed to be muttering to herself but a servant waiting on her poured her another glass.

"How did my son die?" Roger asked.

Theresa gave a sudden wail and Roger comforted her. Balthazar looked to see Theresa taking another gulp then becoming silent.

"If all due respects sir-."

"Roger, I never got use to that' sir' thing, plus you are of friend."

"Roger, I would like to tell you in private."

Roger looked at Balthazar and then nodded, "Of course."

He summoned the servants away and his wife as well who was clinging onto her glass. Once everyone was away and the doors closed, Balthazar explained what had happened. After the telling was finished, Roger was completely still.

"So..," Roger said quietly, "Witches?"

"It looks that way Roger," Balthazar said.

"How can you tell Blake?"

"For one," Balthazar said, "When Dr. Dante and I examined the body, it seemed to have deteriorated some quite quickly which is of course uncommon sir, for a person to die in a normal way. Secondly, the markings on the body was not made by human nor animal, and lastly the stench on the body is like no other, it is ten times worse than a regular decomposing corpse."

"And you and Dr. Dante came up with this?"

"Yes."

Roger got up and said, "I thank you for telling me Blake."

Blake nodded and got up too.

"A private funeral I think," Roger said, "To keep down the public viewing of this."

Balthazar nodded again and was ready to speak when a horrible scream pierced through the whole house. Roger and Balthazar raced to the cries and rushed out the back door to the barn.

* * *

Inside the animals were braying and cowering in corners, including Balthazar's horse who's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Easy girl!" Balthazar said and tried to calm the horse but it reared and almost knocked Balthazar in the head.

"What is going on?" Roger demanded, he looked and then gasped at what he saw.

There in the middle of the barn was the messenger boy that Roger ordered. The boy was on the ground cowering as his wide eyes stared in horror at the sight in front of him. Balthazar looked at felt his stomach from fifty feet under. Cecil Uzetin's body was slowly deteriorating into nothing but black goo in front of all of them. What was left of his flesh, literally dripped and changed into black goo that dribbled onto the ground and caked the barn floor. Balthazar remembered what Dr. Dante had said, the boy's structure is deteriorating from the inside out.

Balthazar watched in horror as Cecil's structure finally gave in and a sickening bone crunching noise escaped from the goo and then nothing. It was all over, Cecil was no more. They watched as the goo disappeared beneath the barn floor and no one said, moved or even breath for the longest time.

"Go home son," Roger commanded the messenger boy but was still in shock.

The boy scrambled up from the floor and ran for his life out of the wooden doors. Roger sat down on the ground in complete shock at what he just saw. Balthazar just stared down at him and shared his feelings.

"This town will go mad," Roger said.

Balthazar knew what he was talking about.

"I must get to my wife."

Roger got up slowly with unsteady feet and Balthazar helped him up and to the door. The servants, who were pressed up against the door trying to get a peak, back up immediately as they saw their master's pale ghastly face. Balthazar felt his temperature drop and his whole body shake. Roger, with Balthazar's help, walked to the dining hall where his wife was sitting with a bottle of whiskey beside her along with an empty glass.

"My dear," Roger said in almost an inaudible whisper.

"What is it?" Theresa looked like she was going to go into hysteria any minute as she saw her husband's face.

"Our son is surely gone."

Theresa didn't cry or wail like Balthazar thought that she would, instead she clenched her fists and took Roger from Balthazar's grasp.

"You may stay here tonight Balthazar," Roger said in the same whisper.

"Thank you."

Balthazar immediately backed up and out of the dining hall and as he did, he noticed Theresa giving Roger a glass of whiskey.

* * *

In the bar that night, Balthazar sat by himself which was totally fine with him. He was consumed in the things that happened today, from Jocelyn to the melting of Cecil's body. No one came up to him or bothered him which gave him a chance to really think things over. The door opened and Balthazar turned to see Jocelyn and her two armed companions march into the bar. Jocelyn had her scarf and hood down so Balthazar really noticed her sharp bony features. Her blue eyes darted back and forth before she took a table. One of the armed men went up to the counter and ordered drinks before heading back and going into a deep talk with Jocelyn. Balthazar was about to turn when Jocelyn caught his eye and motioned him to come over. He really didn't want to but he felt his feet shuffle towards the table and sit in the empty chair.

"Nice to see you again," Jocelyn said.

"You too," Balthazar replied.

"These are my brothers, Lazarus and Brine."

Balthazar was about to ask who was who when both armed companions pulled down their hoods and revealed themselves. They had a faint resemblance of each other, blue eyes, blonde hair shorter than Jocelyn but then he looked harder and then realized it.

"You're a triplet," Balthazar said.

Jocelyn smiled, "Yep, these are my two idiot brothers."

She clapped them both on the back and then smiled, "You have any siblings?"

"No."

"Too bad."

Drinks started to come and Jocelyn looked at Balthazar.

"So did you deliver Cecil to his parents?"

Balthazar nodded.

"How did they take it?"

"Mother started to wail and his father took it somewhat...oddly."

Jocelyn shrugged, "Yeah, never liked his father, his mother though I can understand. She has quite the liquor cabinet too."

Baltazar looked at her and his face said it all.

"Everyone in Wenhalm knows about Mrs. Uzelin's little secret cabinet. She visits it almost every hour of the day, that is why she usually seems spaced, she started to do more thought after her son disappeared."

Balthazar was about to say something when one of Jocelyn's triplets, Lazarus, whispered something in her ear.

"We have to go," she said and all three got up together.

Jocelyn was the first one out and then her brothers followed leaving Balthazar confused and alone at the table.

* * *

Back in the Uzelin's house, Balthazar went straight to the guest room and then laid on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when a sudden voice called out, "Balthazar."

The voice was distant but very clear. Balthazar immediately got up and spread his sub-conscious around the room. Water. He looked over to see a bowl of water that waved and shimmered until a faint image of Dr. Dante appeared.

"Balthazar!" Dr. Dante said, "Thank god it is you, I was afraid I got someone else again."

"Dr. Dante," Balthazar said, "Good to see you too."

"How is everything in Wenham?"

Balthazar told Dr. Dante what had happened that afternoon. Dr. Dante looked grave.

"I suppose it could be worse," Dr. Dante said, "Only few people saw it, but what as Roger's response?"

"He was shocked."

"Theresa's?"

"Same."

Dr. Dante nodded and then pondered over something.

"How's Salem?" Balthazar asked.

"Terrible," Dr. Dante said, "The townspeople are panicking worse than ever, Mr. Trevelenski wants me to go around to check everyone to see if anyone has the Witch Illness they call it, but with the many people in Salem, it will take too long."

"What did the governor say about the boy?"

"He doesn't like the fact that the boy was used in rituals but he said to have a hunt for witches."

Balthazar and Dr. Dante were really silent for a while then a sudden crash came from within the water.

"I have to go Balthazar," Dr. Dante said.

Balthazar nodded and then swept his hand over the connection and Dr. Dante was gone, leaving Balthazar in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Balthazar woke to fumes rushing into his room and making him gag. He got up and changed quickly and went downstairs to see breakfast being prepared and placed on the table, Theresa as already sitting sipping liquor.

"Where is Roger?" Balthazar asked.

"Out back," Theresa muttered in a whisper.

Balthazar thanked her and went out to see a large fire in the backyard. Black smoke rose into the air and seemed to be thick enough to block out the sun. Balthazar looked at what they were burning and realized that it was the cart that Cecil had been delivered in and there watching with intense eyes was Roger Uzelin.

"Roger," Balthazar shouted.

Roger saw him and came up.

"Good morning Blake," Roger said.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of unwanted items."

Balthazar watched as servants threw in floorboards and he realized that they were from the barn.

"I don't want any evidence of this….this… monstrous thing!"

Roger pointed to the cart and floorboards as if they grew legs and arms. Balthazar looked to see that some of the black goo had stuck fast to the cart and it sizzled and crackled in the flames.

"The servants will clean it up," Roger said, "Let's have something to eat."

* * *

Inside Balthazar ate nervously as he could still smell the stench of goo and smoke combined. Roger was mostly the one who ate, Theresa drank practically the whole time until she looked like she could hardly stand and was helped up by servants and taken away.

"My wife gets carried away sometimes," Roger said bitterly drinking his tea, "Do you have a wife?"

"No Roger."

"Shame, a man like you I'd think every woman in Salem would want you."

Balthazar didn't know how to react but he didn't have to as Roger continued to talk.

"My concerns are of Wenham Balthazar, if things like this continue so much I think we will have to do something about it."

"Like what Roger?"

Roger looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut and said: "You will be heading off today?"

"Yes."

"To Salem."

"Yes."

Roger got up and said, "It was really nice having you here Blake, I will have my cooks make you something for the way back."

Balthazar thanked him and shook hands.

"You may leave any time you wish."

With that Roger left Balthazar sitting alone in the dining hall.

* * *

Balthazar started to hitch up his horse an hour after breakfast. He was adjusting the saddle when Roger came up to him with a sack.

"That should be enough to get you to Salem," Roger said cheerfully.

Balthazar thanked him and said, "I wish you and your wife well Roger."

"Thank you Blake."

Balthazar was ready to get up when Roger whispered, "Take the back way out of Wenham."

Balthazar turned and saw Roger's concerned face, his eyes were wide and his face seemed to tighten.

"It is safest."

"What?"

"The messenger boy told the police and now they are on the look out for you, you must leave now and take the back roads to Salem. I had the cook place in extra food just in case but you should get to Salem in two days at least."

Balthazar swung up onto the horse and knew that he had no time to lose. Roger bound the sack tightly onto the saddle and then gave something else to Balthazar.

"It should protect you from enemies, there are robbers where you are going."

Balthazar took the bundle and saw two wicked hunting knives, each as long as his arms. Each knife was ground thinly so that the attacks would be swift and lethal.

"You must go now," Roger said leading the horse out back, "I will distract them."

Balthazar heard thunderous hooves gallop his way and he realized that he did indeed have to get going.

"Hurry!"

Balthazar urged the horse forward and the animal obliged as it took off towards the back roads. Balthazar glanced back to see Roger surrounded by black cloaked figures who's faces were completely hidden and there was something odd about them. Balthazar turned his horse into a deserted area and got off. He cautiously peeked around the corner to see one of the hooded figure talking to Roger who looked like he didn't understand a word. Balthazar suddenly heard a harsh voice in his head.

_Where is he? Where is Balthazar?_

Balthazar wondered what kind of voice that was and he looked to see Roger argue with him until the figure took out a knife from inside his sleeve with his tattooed hand.

_Tattooed hand?_ Balthazar thought.

"You're not the police!" Roger shrieked, and tried to back up but his feet won't move, "YOU'R NOT THE POLICE!"

The figure drove the blade into Roger's heart and the man immediately jerked backwards and then fell to the ground dead. The figures raised their wicked weapons high and chattered something Balthazar heard clearly in his head.

_Death to all! Death to Salem! Death to Balthazar Blake!_

Balthazar immediately knew that he had to go, he raced back to his horse and swung onto it and urged it to run.

_There he goes!_

Balthazar didn't dare to look back but he could hear the thundering of the pounding hooves on the ground as the cloaked figures raced after him. The people in the streets parted quickly as Balthazar passed with the figures not too far behind. One moved ahead of the others and held out it's tattooed hand, Balthazar grabbed a knife and then slashed upward. The figure let out a deafening shriek and stopped suddenly and it's horse reared. It's companions stopped their horses too and shook their wicked weapons in the air in anger as they watched Balthazar Blake get away.

* * *

Balthazar didn't stop riding until he was sure that no one was following him, he looked behind him and saw nothing but trees and broken bushes. He could feel the horse's panting on his feet and he got off and continued to walk. Balthazar looked around himself as if examining the area and memorizing every tree he passes.

A few minutes later he came upon a watering hole and allowed the horse to drink while he too drank deeply. He felt small drops of water fall upon him and he looked up to see thunderous clouds roll in and shocks of lightning strike viciously across the sky. Soon the small water droplets fell faster and then picked up speed until Balthazar was soaked in less than two minutes. Balthazar looked at his horse to see her move skittishly around and he knew that he had to get her out of the rain. Balthazar reattached his water canteen and then got on and urged the horse forward.

* * *

It took Balthazar two hours to find an inn, he saw someone outside smoking and he went up to them.

"You still have room?" Balthazar shouted over the rain.

"Sure do feller," the man said, "Place your horse inside the stables."

Balthazar led his horse to the back and then into the open door stable. Inside he tied his horse firmly to the railing and gave it water and added another bail of hay to the trough before heading back out.

He went back to the man on the porch who allowed him inside and then closed the door behind him. Inside the inn was simple, wood built, bar pushed into the back wall, and tables and chairs occupied by men.

"How many nights?" the man asked.

"One."

Balthazar gave the man his money and took the key and headed upstairs quickly.

* * *

In room 138, Balthazar laid in bed and was ready to doze off when a clap of thunder woke him with a start. Balthazar looked around to see no one except himself in the room and he sighed. He took out the knife he had amputated the figure with and looked at it. Thick green blood was now crusted on the fine craftsmenship.

_Green blood?_ Balthazar thought.

Balthazar picked up his Incantus and then flipped through some pages and stopped at _Dark Magic and Witch Rituals_. Balthazar never looked at the section but he figured he might as well now. He flipped through the book until he came to the page he was looking for.

"Gerinfintis Warriors," Balthazar read, "Can only be conjured up by a Witch and a Hypnotist, Mind-controller or Voodoist. Gerinfintis Warriors are well known assassins conjured up and made purely out of magic along with mind-control, hypnosis or voodoism. They bare the marks of their creators in tattooed markings on their body and will only kill upon command by their creators. If not directed to kill they will only capture opponent and take him/her back to their creators. They do not speak English or any language that may be common, they only speak in Ancient which only the opponent and the creators can understand."

Balthazar placed the Incantus down and looked back at the blade and remembered the tattooed markings on each of them as well as the Ancient they spoke earlier. No wonder why Balthazar could hear them, he was their opponent, he was their victim, he was theirs to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Balthazar went down to front of the inn to order breakfast. The woman left with his order and he waited patiently with a few yawns. Balthazar was up all night, he didn't sleep at all since he was too busy on learning how to kill the Gerinfintis Warriors. As far as he could understand is that the Gerinfintis leader is the one who only speaks, the other Warriors will sacrifice themselves in the name of their leader and creators and only the lead Gerinfintis will be able to kill the opponent. Also, the creator can hear conversations that the Gerinfintis leader may pick up or have with the opponent no matter how far the distance. He took out the Incantus and started to read:

To kill a Gerinfintis you have to kill it through it's head by either arrow through the skull, hammer blow to the head or decapitation or other cuts to the head that had to be hard enough to pierce through skin to skull. The head is the main connection that individually binds them together as well as making a telepathic connection with each other and their creators. Their eyes are the softest part on their body and it is strongly advised to go for the eyes, not only for blindness but for the kill too. The other parts of the Gerinfintis body is completely armoured not only by armour, but also by bone too. They have a very strong skeletal structure that can withstand up to 200 pounds before breaking, so chopping off a limb isn't advised unless you want a destroyed blade. If you do happen to chop off a Gerinfintis's limb without damage to your blade or weapon, you are in luck but don't get your hopes up that it will happen again. The Gerinfintis also have a rapid healing factor so if you do manage to cut, amputate or break a Gerinfintis, they will regenerate within 24 hours of the damage done to them.

Balthazar closed the book and sighed. He knew that he would be able to decapitate these things but he saw their speed and they were skilled fighters. Balthazar wondered about the Gerinfintis whose limb he had chopped off. He would most likely be find now, but why did the whole group stop? The others could have easily charged after him and killed him. Balthazar flipped the page and looked at the one sentence: Gerinfintis Warriors never fight alone, always in a group of six.

Balthazar silently cursed to himself and closed the book shut. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After breakfast, Balthazar left almost immediately after grabbing his belongings, if he wanted to have an advantage on these Warriors he would have to act fast. Balthazar had tied the scabbards for the knives to his waist for easy access if he were to come across the Warriors he wouldn't have to fumble around as much. Balthazar let the horse go at it's own pace for a while until they came to a small opening where Balthazar stopped the horse and got off. A small glint caught his eye and Balthazar knelt down to get a better look at it. It was a hook. Balthazar backed up his horse and then kicked over the hook and a sudden explosion made his stumble back as sheets of fire shot the way Balthazar intended on heading.

_They already came through here._

Balthazar held out his hand and let a small black cloud filled with small sparkles of gold escape from his palm and searched the ground for more traps. Once the detector found none, it vanished into thin air. Balthazar knew that they were probably waiting for him somewhere within the trees. Balthazar got onto his horse and then started off at full speed, the wind and branches scraped his exposed skin but he wouldn't allow that to stop him as he urged his horse faster. Balthazar continued to move until they came to a blockage. A large boulder was in their was and the only was around it was to go around it. Balthazar was ready to go but a sudden figure attacked him from out of nowhere and both plummeted to the ground. Balthazar tried to reach for his knives but someone from behind grabbed his arms and twisted them up his back. Balthazar realized that these weren't Gerinfintis Warriors so magic was definitely out of the question.

The two men who grabbed Balthazar pushed his forward while another came out of the trees and led his horse.

Every time Balthazar asked where they were going, he was silenced by a harsh raspy voice. His weapons were taken from him and his hands were bound behind his back and without the ability of doing magic in front of the men, Balthazar felt useless. If he did magic now he knew that the men would flee in terror to a village and cry of a crazy man in the forest doing magic. Balthazar was led to a little further into the woods until he came to a small clearing and he saw pitched tents, horses hitched to carts and soldiers coming out from their tents to see what was going on. Mutters followed Balthazar until he was forced to stop in front of the largest tent.

"We have a witch!" the soldier who had first tackled Balthazar cried.

The whole group went up into a roaring cheer and then fell silent as a man came out of the largest tent. He was wearing heavy armour with gold trim, which showed off his status as a warrior. He had his spiked helmet in his hand while the other was gripping the hilt of his blade. He had nasty scars running across his face and some looked like they had been reopened a few times. His hands were large and he looked like he would be able to snap a tree in half if he tried real hard.

"Are you of witch man?" the leader asked.

"No," Balthazar replied.

"Liar!" the soldier who captured Balthazar cried but the leader ordered him to shut up.

"Where do you come from?"

"Salem."

"Do you have papers?"

"Yes."

"Open his satchel."

The soldier took off Balthazar's satchel and rummaged through it until he produced a bundle of papers. The leader looked at them and then said: "He is Dr. Dante's assistant. Let him go."

Balthazar felt the ropes around his wrist be loosened and Balthazar rubbed his wrists where the ropes cut in.

"Come in assistant," the leader said motioning Balthazar to follow.

Balthazar looked back to see the whole soldier camp return to normal but he caught the glimpse of the soldier that had attacked him first stare at him with anger.

Inside the leader's tent a large wooden table was set out along with a rack of weapons from double-edged swords to battle axes. Balthazar was given a tankard of mead and a plate of food.

"Sorry for the mistake," the leader said, "We have been on the look out for witches for months, my men can get a little tense and jittery when it comes to travelers."

"That is okay sir," Balthazar said knowing that politeness will be his only way out.

"The name is General Beelnic," the General said holding out his hand.

"Blake."

"Please to meet you Blake."

Balthazar felt every bone in his hand break as he shook General Beelnic's hand.

"You have some nice blades there, you fight?"

"Not really, more of medicine but when I have to I do."

"Good man!"

Balthazar nodded and drank some of the mead.

"We have a wounded soldier," General Beelnic said, "I know you just got here but I'd like you to take a look at him."

"Of course."

"Great!"

General Beelnic lead Balthazar out of his tent and into another tent, which had black stains on the material which, Balthazar took for old blood.

"Here is a soldier who was doing patrol and was attacked by some robbers," General Beelnic said, "Nothing much but we ran out of medical supplies."

"I can mend it."

"Great!"

General Beelnic pushed back the drape to reveal a weak sickly man. He was pale, clammy and sweaty that his skin glistened in the sun. His wounds were bandaged with rags that were tied together tightly to stop the bleeding. Blood still caked some places on his body but far more than that Balthazar saw nothing major.

"I'll leave you too it."

"Thank you."

General Beelnic and his guards left Balthazar with the wounded soldier, and once Balthazar made sure that they were completely gone, he went to work. Balthazar untied the rags and placed then in a bucket of water, which he quickly boiled with a snap of his fingers. The soldier was passed out which made it easier on Balthazar to do magic. He tied the ten flaps shut so that not even the slightest crack showed and then started. He placed his hand on the man's wounds one by one and watched them close up nicely leaving everything clean so only that a deep enough cut for stitches remained. Balthazar knew he had to be careful, if the man came out of the tent with cleaned cuts that had healed in under a minute, General Beelnic will definitely be suspicious. Just deep enough for stitches was better than the deep gashes the man had before. Balthazar cooled the boiled rags on a nearby table and waited until they were just perfect temperature before reapplying them after he carefully stitched the man. Balthazar stepped back and then nodded and walked out.

That night, the wounded soldier was up and out of the tent for the wounded and rejoined his friends for games and laughter.

"I must thank you Blake," General Beelnic said, "Now all my soldiers are in good shape."

"About a few days with the bandages on should help the healing, then take then off and pluck out the stitches."

"I'll remember that."

As Balthazar and General Beelnic continued to talk, a young soldier quickly slipped from the camp and wondered off by himself into the forest.

* * *

The young soldier's name was Akuntimous, a small town boy who had joined the army on his father's terms. Akuntimous walked briskly through the forest until he came to a small cave deep within the woods. He walked into it and then knelt on one knee.

"They have taken him in as one of their own my lady," Akuntimous said.

A voice sprung into his head, it was beautiful and soft, "_Are you positive?"_

"Yes my lady, they have made him help the soldier you asked me to attack that day. The stranger has healed his wounds to almost perfection."

"_He is being careful Akuntimous, you must watch him closely."_

"What is this man's name?"

"He will most likely go by the name Blake, but his true name is Balthazar. Akuntimous, you must watch this man with carefulness, he is very dangerous and misleading."

"Yes my lady."

"And when you have the chance….kill him."

"Of course my lady."

Akuntimous ran off from the cave unknowingly that his mistress was preparing bigger plans for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Balthazar woke up to the bright light of the sun in his eyes, his body was stiff from the attack yesterday and he was still tired but nonetheless he got up and dressed to go outside. Just as he was putting on his coat a shrilled scream came from the camp and Balthazar quickly raced out to see a solider withering painfully on the ground. The soldiers tried to help him but every time they tried to touch him they received a shock.

"What's going on?" General Beelnic yelled.

He then saw his soldier and his face went pale. Balthazar sensed that it was dark magic surging through the man's body and if it stayed in there any longer, it would eventually kill him and turn him to dust.

"Blake!" General Beelnic shouted, "Do something!"

Balthazar looked at the man and knew that he could do something, but it would consider him using his magic and revealing himself as a sorcerer. He watched helplessly as the man's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he jerked quicker this time.

"I'll be back!"

Balthazar took off while General Beelnic's commands to come back followed him. Balthazar went back to his tent and took out some herbs from his saddlebag and started to cut them up. He quickly boiled water and threw the leaves in which he charmed with magic. He didn't know if this would work, since he didn't know how powerful the dark magic inside the man was.

"Blake!" a voice called.

Balthazar knew that voice, it was Akuntimous. The young soldier rushed into the tent and his eyes were filled with fresh terror.

"Whatever you're doing sir, you must hurry!"

Balthazar cursed and threw in every herb he had which he knew was risky but if the magic was that powerful, he would need all the help he could get. Balthazar gave the heated herbed water another quick stir before pouring some into a tankard and rushing out after Akuntimous. In the middle of the circled soldiers the man was still withering but more violently and he was coughing up some blood that trickled down his cheek.

"Move!" Balthazar shouted, if the water cooled, the herbs will loose their power.

The soldiers moved quickly and Balthazar knelt against the man.

"Drink," Balthazar commanded.

The man tried to reach for the tankard but sudden cracks in his skin broke out and he grimaced in pain. Balthazar grabbed the man's hand and felt a volt of electricity rush through him but Balthazar forced some of the liquid into the man's mouth. He hoped that the herbs will go down the man's throat and his silent plea was answered when the colour slowly came back into the man's face and his jerking came to a slow stop. Balthazar looked up to see General Beelnic give a deep sigh and then nod in appreciation. Balthazar got up and shuffled out of the crowd of awed soldiers, the shock still sunned him and his whole body shook.

"He just touched him," a soldier whispered, "And held on."

Balthazar moved away from the crowd as much as he can until he was in his own tent with the flaps pulled and tied over. He had never felt that much power before except from Merlin. Balthazar remembered the power surging through the man when he touched him, he remembered the feeling and the sorcerer tried to push the feeling away but it kept coming back.

"Blake?" a voice called from behind the animal hide flaps.

"Who is it?" Balthazar asked, not really in the mood for talking.

"It is Akuntimous."

Balthazar got up and untied the bindings and let the young soldier in. His helmet was off so Balthazar was able to get a good look at the boy.

He had a mess of black hair that stuck out in all directions, sweat poured down his sharp featured face and he had cloudy grey eyes. His thin frame stuck out of his armour like spikes and his hand was wrapped tightly around his sword hilt, so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Can I help you?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes," Akuntimous said, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Heal him so quickly?"

Balthazar stopped and then a plan formed into his mind.

"That is what I do."

"I know…but it was just so quick, I have never seen anyone boil water that fast."

Balthazar realized where this kid was going and he had to be careful.

"I put the water on before I left to help the man."

"I was there."

Balthazar cursed and then said something else: "It was already hot so it didn't take much to heat up."

Akuntimous didn't look convinced but he didn't continue on the subkect.

"General Beelnic wants to see you."

Balthazar got up and followed the boy out of the tent.

* * *

Outside soldiers went quiet as soon as Balthazar stepped out. Every soldier was looking at Balthazar with a curious look and Balthazar leaned to Akuntimous.

"Why are they staring at me?" Balthazar asked.

"They wonder why you could have held onto the soldier and not them, also how fast you were with the herb water…and how you were able to cure him so quickly."

"Ah."

Balthazar noted to himself that he had to be much more careful. Akuntimous lead Balthazar into the largest tent and closed the tent flaps and tied them.

Inside Balthazar saw General Beelnic talking over a strategy with another soldier who was the same bear size as him with a spiked helmet on his head and a spear stuck in the ground beside him.

"Blake!" General Beelnic boomed, his voice carried throughout the tent so much that Balthazar was sure that the whole camp could hear him, "Good to see you lad!"

Akuntimous took his stand by another soldier and stood at attention.

"I wanted to talk to you about that soldier this morning."

"Is he alright?"

"Fine, he is just sleeping."

"Second time this week General," Akuntimous commented.

"Yes, and I am afraid that it will still go on."

"Move," Balthazar suggested.

"We tried," General Beelnic said, "Fifty times, it just seems that everywhere we go we are bombarded with these…curses."

Balthazar was ready to say something but General Beelnic interrupted him.

"I will allow you to be on your way today Blake," General Beelnic said, "Salem right? Yes I think so."

Balthazar nodded thanks.

"Akuntimous and Trevor will follow you."

Balthazar felt his throat clog and he knew that if these boys came, he will not be able to do magic. He didn't want them to come especially with the Gerinfintis Warriors chasing him he didn't want to put the boys in danger.

"It is a great offer General," Balthazar said slowly and respectively, "But I think it would be best to journey on my own thank you."

General Beelnic frowned, "You do not trust soldiers?"

"I trust them sir, but I do not need them."

Balthazar through General Beelnic was going to scoff him but instead the great General laughed. Balthazar didn't know what was so funny and even the soldiers in the tent gave slight chuckles.

"It is for Salem my dear doctor," General Beelnic boomed, "Salem is a petty town and it is not strongly guarded by strong soldiers."

All the soldiers in the tent pounded their breastplates and gave a sharp battle cry.

"Akuntimous and Trevor will travel with you to Salem and there they will take commands from Mr. Trevelenski and will communicate with this base as well."

Despite Balthazar's protests he remained quiet as he knew that it was safest.

* * *

During the afternoon, Trevor and Akuntimous were getting ready to leave, they filled their saddle bags with medical supplies, food, wine and water. Trevor slung a bow over his shoulder and strapped a quiver full of arrows to his saddle. Akuntimous took a spear and a strip of throwing knives and strapped that across his armour. Both carried knives sheathed to their sides and a long double-edged sword strapped across their backs. Balthazar only took the knives Roger had given him before he died and sheathed them onto his back.

"Ready to go?" Balthazar asked.

Both soldiers nodded and they headed off at full speed.


	11. Chapter 11

On the ride to Salem, Balthazar was nervous as he kept his eye out for Gerinfintis Warriors, he wondered why they had not attacked or had come after him, surely the leader would have been healed by now and have followed Balthazar's trail. The trio rode in silence and in the very back Akuntimous felt a buzzing in his head which seemed to get louder and louder as he continued to ignore it until it was almost unbearable.

"I have to go to!" Akuntimous cried suddenly.

The forest was quiet and Akuntimous felt his ears go hot as Balthazar gave him a quizzical look and Trevor held in a fit of laughter.

"I'll be back."

Akuntimous got off his horse and handed the reins to Trevor who was now chuckling. Akuntimous punched him in the leg to shut up.

"I won't be long."

Balthazar watched the embarrassed boy run off and disappear behind some bushes.

Making sure that no one was around him or near him, Akuntimous knelt on his left knee and said quietly with slight bitterness, "I serve you my lady."

_What took you so long Akuntimous?_

"I am riding with the one you call Balthazar my lady."

_He is heading back to Salem?_

"Yes, but I ride not alone with him, Trevor is with us."

_We will send Gerinfintis Warriors to kill him too._

Akuntimous felt a pang of fear in his stomach as he imagined Trevor being killed by dark magic warriors.

_Do not worry servant, he shall be killed swift and you shall receive your reward as promised._

"Yes my lady."

_Is there anything else?_

"No my lady, in time we should be able to make Salem by second nightfall."

An odd silence broke threw the connection and Akuntimous thought his meeting with his mistress was over when-

_We will attack Salem all together._

"All of Salem my lady?"

_Yes my servant, you have done well._

The connection between servant and mistress broke suddenly and Akuntimous was left alone in the silence of the woods.

* * *

Back on the trail, Akuntimous rode in silence in the back while Balthazar and Trevor took the front. Trevor didn't favour Salem at all but he rode in silence along Balthazar who was more than anxious to get toe Salem as soon as possible. Akuntimous looked around nervously as if he was expecting the Gerinfintis Warriors to come out of the woods and attack them. But he wasn't worried, his mistress promised him that he will not be harmed just as long as he kept them updated on daily activities of the army. Akuntimous remembered the man who called himself Blake and remembered his strong face and determination to get to Salem. His mistress told him that the man's real name was Balthazar and that he was indeed a sorcerer, which was like a witch only more dangerous and powerful.

Night fell on the wooded area quickly and Balthazar, Trevor and Akuntimous pitched up a deerskin tent and camped out. Akuntimous built a fire and started to roast the rabbit that Trevor had caught and killed. Balthazar took out his Incantus, which he claimed to be his herb book and looked at the _Previous History _to see if anything new happened. Balthazar's heart sank when he saw a picture of six cloaked figures surround the inn he stayed at a few nights back. All held their sword up high in the air revealing their tattooed hands, which bound then to their creators. The caption clearly read:_ Gerinfintis Warriors still on the hunt._

Balthazar knew that the Warriors weren't giving up their prey and that they were not too far behind.

"Blake?"

Balthazar looked up to see Akuntimous looked down at him holding a plate of rabbit meat with cheese and bread on the side. Balthazar took the plate gratefully and dug in.

After eating, Trevor went into the tent to sleep while Akuntimous and Balthazar were on guard duty. Balthazar told the boy to get some sleep but Akuntimous shook his head and stated that he was not tired at all and didn't mind staying up.

"Can I see your book?" Akuntimous asked.

Balthazar looked at him, "Why?"

"Just to see what the book says on different herbs."

Balthazar knew that he couldn't let the boy look at the Incantus.

"No, it's in my saddlebag and I don't feel like taking it out right now."

"Well I'll go get it."

Akuntimous got up and walked over to Balthazar's saddlebag but Balthazar said sharply: "NO!"

Akuntimous felt his feet lift off the ground and he slammed into the nearest tree. Balthazar quickly got up and examined the boy, he had a large bump on his head and wet sticky substance rolled down Balthazar's hand and he knew it was blood. Balthazar placed his hand on the boy's skull and felt the wound heal beneath his fingertips and the bump decrease into a bruise. Balthazar waved his hand over the boy's eyes and sighed heavily as he got rid of the memory. Balthazar sat back and realized that he was going to have to be more careful.

* * *

The next day, Akuntimous woke with a throbbing headache and his fingers traveled over a bruise.

"You must have slept on something hard and a bruise formed without you knowing," Balthazar said examining the bruise, "You'll be fine."

They packed up and headed out quickly.

They rode for a few hours before Balthazar called a break and Akuntimous went into a bush claiming that he had to go again. Once making sure the coast was clear he knelt and said his pledge.

"I serve you my lady."

_What happened last night Akuntimous?_

"What do you mean my lady?"

_Something happened last night servant._

Akuntimous reached into his mind to try and figure out what his mistress was talking about but nothing came to him, only blackness.

_Maybe this will help._

Akuntimous felt a wave of energy rush over him and a sudden scene of what occurred last night rushed into his head and Akuntimous gasped. Balthazar was a sorcerer.

_So…what happened last night?_

"Balthazar used his powers on me."

_Do not be fooled by this man Akuntimous, you must watch him very carefully._

"Yes my lady."

_Good, you have done well._

Akuntimous got to his feet and looked at Balthazar who was in a conversation with Trevor, he slowly remembered, all he wanted to do was look at his herb book and Balthazar attacked him. Should he go and accuse Balthazar? No, mistress didn't order him too and therefore he mustn't. Akuntimous joined the others and got himself a bite to eat before they all went back on their journey to Salem.

Balthazar through about how long they had been on the trail and how long they would be until they made it to Salem, he hoped it was before nightfall he would be able to talk to Dr. Dante about what had happened. Balthazar looked behind him to see Trevor looking around him, observing the area while Akuntimous stayed behind them. Balthazar looked closely at Akuntimous and saw that his expression was dry and odd although Balthazar couldn't make out what the boy was thinking.

"Akuntimous," Trevor shouted behind him, "Come to the front, you look like a loner back there."

Akuntimous clicked his horse to go faster when a sudden figure jumped at him and Akuntimous was thrown off his horse. The boy thrashed with his attacker and then he delivered a strong kick to the stomach and looked up to see a Gerinfintis Warrior standing over him. It's foul breath clogged his nose and throat and made his eyes water.

"Akuntimous!"

The Gerinfintis Warrior was about to strike when it stopped in mid-air as if receiving a signal, then turned to Trevor who notched a bow. It hissed loudly at Trevor and then leaped at him and took him down too.

"Blake!" Trevor shouted, "Akuntimous!"

Balthazar jumped off his horse and smacked it on it's backside to make it run.

"To Salem!"

The horse nayed a reply and Balthazar watched it gallop until it was out of view. He then turned to see the Gerinfintis Warrior slashing Trevor with it's long claws. Trevor gave a sharp painful cry as the Warrior dug his claws into his gut.

"Trevor!" Akuntimous shouted, he drew his sword and then charged the Gerinfintis Warrior who merely backed up and vanished into the shadows of the trees. Once making sure that there were no Gerinfintis Warriors Balthazar knelt down beside Trevor along side Akuntimous.

"Help him!" Akuntimous cried.

Balthazar looked at the boy and noticed that he was bleeding terribly.

"I can't do anything," Balthazar said, he knew he could but with Akuntimous around him he struggled to do magic yet keep it a secret.

"I know what you are," Akuntimous said seriously, "I don't care, just help my friend."

Balthazar looked at Akuntimous with a glare and then realized that the boy was right.

"Balthazar."

The sorcerer looked gaped at the boy and then watched as Akuntimous turned to Trevor who had passed out.

"He is out cold, you can do something now can't you?"

Balthazar knew that he was going to regret this but he placed his hands on the stomach wound the Gerinfintis Warrior did and muttered a few quick words of healing. Akuntimous watched in amazement as the long jagged claw marks on his friends' stomach stopped bleeding and closed up nicely leaving only long thin white scars. Balthazar moved to the other wounds and did them up quickly too with Akuntimous watching in shock and amazement.

"I won't tell anyone," Akuntimous said.

Balthazar wanted to trust the boy but he placed his hand on Akuntimous's forehead and the young soldier was out cold within seconds.

"Blake!"

Balthazar recognized the voice.

"Blake!"

"Dr. Dante! Over here!"

Dr. Dante started to come slowly into view on Balthazar's horse and he saw Balthazar standing over two young soldiers.

"Are they…," Dr. Dante asked coming up to his friend.

"No, just passed out."

"Good, let's help them up onto the horse."

Balthazar and Dr. Dante pushed Trevor and Akuntimous onto the horse and bound them tightly to make sure that they wouldn't fall off before heading to Salem.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Dr. Dante's house, Balthazar sat with a blanket wrapped around him in a wooden chair. Dr. Dante had wiped each soldier's memory clean up of the Gerinfintis Warrior attack and left the General's orders to stay in Salem to help defend and the long boring ride to Salem.

"That was a very risky thing," Dr. Dante said.

"I know," Balthazar said weakly.

"How did he figure out your name?"

"I don't know," Balthazar replied, "He just told me it and I had to do something."

Dr. Dante cleared his throat and said, "Well, the memory is gone now and your secret is still safe."

Balthazar sighed and then leaned back against the chair. Many things were going through his mind and he didn't have time to think about the two soldiers.

"So how is Cecil's parents?"

Balthazar had totally forgotten about what happened at the barn and the Gerinfintis Warriors as well. After telling Dr. Dante, no one spoke. Everything was silent.

"That is very interesting Balthazar," Dr. Dante said, "I can't say about the black goo, it might be what happens to victims of Abigail's and Betty's draining ritual. The Gerinfintis Warriors are definitely something of theirs that's for sure."

"But only one attacked us, I through that they hunt in groups of six."

"That is true very curious on why they would do such thing as that."

Dr. Dante got up and strolled around his office and then walked back to Balthazar.

"Did you notice anything odd about the Gerinfintis Warrior?"

"Odd?"

"Yes, his appearance was off, the way he walked his posture…anything like that?"

Balthazar closed his eyes and thought back on the Gerinfintis Warrior. It had the same hooded cloak on, same tattooed hand and the same foul stench.

"Nothing."

Dr. Dante nodded and then said, "Abigail and her cousin no doubt did this and they want to throw you off somehow."

Balthazar got up and then said: "Are you going to introduce the soldiers to Mr. Trevelenski?"

Dr. Dante sighed, "General Beelnic already sent a message to Mr. Trevelenski a month ago, apparently the General was thinking about it for a while but never got onto it until you came."

Balthazar looked up to the second floor and could picture the two soldiers' unconscious, he wanted to ask Dr. Dante something but he figured that it could wait.

"Mr. Trevelenski wants to see you Balthazar," Dr. Dante said.

"Now?"

"Whenever you got back from travels so yes, now."

Balthazar sighed and got to his feet, this was not going to end well.

* * *

"Are you telling me?" Mr. Trevelenski bellowed, it was the middle of the Council meeting and Balthazar had just gone though explaining his story to the Council for the 50th time, "That a witch used this boy's energy and then turned him into a pile of goo?"

"I'm saying that Cecil being deteriorated into a pile of goo was part of the effects of the witches rituals, he was meant to. It is sort of like hiding the evidence of a crime, you get rid of it."

Mr. Trevelenski frowned and then was about to speak when a man whispered something in his ear. Mr. Trevelenski listened with eagerness and then nodded.

"The soldiers from the Army have just arrived," Mr. Trevelenski said boldly, "They are here to guard us."

"There is only two," Dr. Dante said plainly

Mr. Trevelenski shot the doctor a dark look his face showed signs of disbelief but the look on Dr. Dante's face told him different.

"The General has only given us two soldiers Trevor and Akuntimous."

The anger in the General swelled until he could no longer contain it: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

The whole Council fell silent and looked at their leader who had just did an outburst in the middle of the meeting. Mr. Trevelenski collected himself and said, "General Beelnic said that he was going to give us a full legion."

"The Army has been having some troubles too sir," Balthazar said, "They have been attacked as well by the superstitious."

Mutter went through the Council and then Mr. Trevelenski went into a deep small conversation with a man to his left.

"Meeting is dismissed for now," Mr. Trevelenski announced, "Blake and Dr. Dante I'd like to see you privately."

The whole Council moved out of the Great Hall as quickly as they could. Mr. Trevelenski never let his eyes off Balthazar or Dr. Dante. Once the Great Hall was empty except for the three, Mr. Trevelenski started up the private meeting.

"None of this will go out of these walls," Mr. Trevelenski said coldly.

"Yes sir," Balthazar and Dr. Dante said together.

"I'm going to contact General Beelnic and tell him about our little…er problem. You two be prepared to come back to Council."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Dante and Balthazar left as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back in Dr. Dante's workplace, Balthazar got Akuntimous and Trevor something to eat. Both had no recognition of what had happened during their travels here with Balthazar and all they remembered was that Balthazar was an assistant to the doctor and that was all. Only thing was was that Akuntimous knew what the buzzing in his head meant.

"Excuse me," Akuntimous said, "I need some air."

No one stopped him as he strapped a knife to his side and walked out the front door.

People outside didn't take noticed in a stranger in their town with a knife strapped to their side. Akuntimous found this much easier and slipped into an empty alleyway and recited the pledge.

_Where have you been Akuntimous, I have called to you._

"I am in Salem my lady."

_Good, and did you get close to Balthazar's book?_

Balthazar? Akuntimous thought, book?

_You didn't?_

"I…I don't remember."

A sudden pain washed over the soldier and he cried out. His mind felt like it was burning and he withered in pain as a strange sensation washed over him and he felt like his mind was being stitched together. Once the torturous deed was done, Akuntimous laid on the ground panting.

_Do you remember now servant?_

Akuntimous stood on shaky legs and he looked around to see no one had even paid attention to him or come to his aid. Akuntimous heard his mistress ask the question again. His mind seemed to cool down so that he could think and Akuntimous started to remember the bits and pieces of his memory. Balthazar, book, Gerinfintis Warrior attack….sorcerer.

"Yes my lady," Akuntimous said, "I do remember."

_Good, did you get close to Balthazar's book?_

Akuntimous knew exactly what his mistress was talking about, "Yes I did mistress, but he attacked me and that is probably lost my memory."

_By him no doubt, get closer to the book Akuntimous, find out what he is hiding, find the nestling doll._

"My lady?"

_It has the picture of a woman on either side and each woman is different. Find the nestling doll Akuntimous._

The connection broke and Akuntimous looked around to see no one in sight. The young soldier then slowly started to walk back to Dr. Dante's workplace, with his memory fully restored.


	13. Chapter 13

Balthazar was sitting reading his Incantus when Akuntimous came in through the back door. His face was scrunched in pain but it soon relaxed and it turned into concentration.

"You okay?" Trevor asked.

"Um...yeah," Akuntimous replied, "Fine."

Balthazar looked closer at Akuntimous's expression and saw that it was sort of disoriented but he ignored it. Dr. Dante came down with a tray of tea and set it down in front of everyone.

"Trevor, Akuntimous?" Dr. Dante said, "Mr. Trevelenski would like to see you before you go on patrol today."

"Sure," Trevor said.

Akuntimous remained silent and just merely nodded his head. Balthazar closed his Incantus and sat back in the chair. His whole body was slightly sore but he managed just fine.

"Here," Dr. Dante said handing the teacup to Balthazar, "They will help with the extra pain."

Balthazar drank the tea in small sips, he felt his body soak in the magic and ease his muscles. He drank all the tea until nothing was left.

"Better?" Dr. Dante asked.

Balthazar nodded a thanks.

"Who is Mr. Trevelenski?" Akuntimous asked.

"The head of Council," Dr. Dante said, "A simple man, a few anger issues here and there but far more than that he is okay."

Trevor and Akuntimous left a little after they drank their tea, leaving Balthazar and Dr. Dante by themselves in the workplace.

"Strange fellow," Dr. Dante pondered.

"Who?" Balthazar asked.

"Akuntimous, it's like there is something else too him."

Balthazar thought back and remembered that Akuntimous was the one who accused him of being a witch, then always rode at the back when all three headed to Salem. Also, the Gerinfintis Warrior didn't attack him, only Trevor.

"Yeah," Balthazar said, "Slightly."

Dr. Dante summoned a seat and sat in front of Balthazar.

"What are you thinking of?" Dr. Dante asked.

Balthazar merely said, "Nothing."

"Bullshit, you're obviously thinking about something, something important."

Balthazar knew that Dr. Dante was right, he was thinking of something and it was important to him at least.

"Where did you put the Grimhold?"

Dr. Dante sat back in his chair and gave Balthazar a sad look: "Oh, Balthazar..."

"Where did you put it?"

Dr. Dante sighed, he didn't know what to think.

"Please, I just want to look at it."

"You can't let this torture you."

"It's not, I just want one look."

Dr. Dante thought, would it be okay to show him? What will he think? What will he do? Dr. Dante looked at Balthazar and then said: "Come with me."

* * *

Down three flight of stairs and past the room of enchanted weapons they went, Balthazar felt the air grow colder around him as he went down another set of stairs that seemed to spiral to the bottom.

"Where are we?" Balthazar asked, he could actually see his breath in the small fireball in Dr. Dante hand.

"A secret place Balthazar, you must never come down here on your own," Dr. Dante warned, "The defensive spells in this room are very powerful."

The spiral staircase finally ended and Balthazar found himself standing before a large oak door that had wooden boards blocking the door. Each board was thick and about 90 pounds each and had metal chains welded into the wood which added extra weight. Energy hummed as Balthazar drew close to the door and he felt his hairs burn.

"Back up," Dr. Dante said.

Balthazar moved back as a small zap of lightning struck where he was standing.

"What's with the high degree defensive spells?" Balthazar asked, he could smell burning and realized that all the hair on his arms had being burned off.

"Precautions my friend," the doctor said smiling, "You always have to be cautious when you live in a place like this."

"What would happen if someone found out about this?"

Dr. Dante shrugged, "I'm not sure, I had placed a camouflage spell on the basement door so only that us magical beings can see it, not humans."

Dr. Dante waved his arms at the door and something shocking made Balthazar jump. What Balthazar took for two glassy windows were actually eyes, pearl white eyes that were about the size of Balthazar.

"What the...?" Balthazar started, he was too shocked to finished.

"Hello Doorway," Dr. Dante said pleasantly.

Doorway made a grunt that Balthazar was sure was a 'hello'.

"This is my friend Balthazar, we need to get into my study room."

Doorway made another grunting noise and the humming air stopped and the large thick wooden boards, along with the chains, vanished. Doorway swung open wide enough for both sorcerer's to get through and then closed and locked behind them.

* * *

Inside Dr. Dante's study the torches lit up magically with a ball of blue flames and the fireplace started up and crackled heartily on fresh dry wood. Balthazar looked amazingly at the place and then at Dr. Dante.

"I have every novella, novel, myths and legends, -ology, stories and texts of every single sorcerer," Dr. Dante said proudly spreading his arms at the enormous library, "This place is my haven Balthazar, it was passed down to my father from his father, and from his father's father, it's been in my family for six generations."

Balthazar tried to find words but his voice was lumped in his throat at the spectacular room. The floor was decorated with assorted Persian rugs, the walls were printed with different symbols, the Egyptian text and other different languages that Balthazar wasn't sure of. A few beautifully crafted wooden chairs sat in the middle of the room.

"I come down here now and then to clear my head," Dr. Dante said, "All my magical items are placed down here, that's why you never see anything too revealing upstairs."

Balthazar looked at Dr. Dante and said amazingly, "You have everything down here."

Dr. Dante smiled, "My family liked to collect things."

Balthazar picked up a dusty wooden encased scroll, "This is the Arabian scroll isn't it? The last war plans that the General had made before he died, he never was able to send his plans off because he was assassinated before he was able to get the chance to finish it."

"Correct, my great-great grandfather found that in the ruins of the General's tent when he was crossing."

Balthazar looked in wonder and the place and then realized what he was down here for.

"Is this where...?"

"Yes," Dr. Dante said, "This is where the Grimhold is."

Dr. Dante walked over to the fireplace and then turned back to Balthazar.

"You really want to do this?"

"I have no choice," Balthazar sighed, "I keep thing of her."

Dr. Dante shook his head but he didn't say any objective words. He held his hand out to the fire and then something started to form and solidify in mid-air in the fire. The fire licked at Dr. Dante's fingers and he pushed his hand into the fire and then retrieved the Grimhold from it's burning hiding place.

"Here you go," Dr. Dante said, " A little hot."

Balthazar took the Grimhold and turned it over to see Veronica's portrait still embedded into the prison. Balthazar stared the portrait until he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

"That is enough now," Dr. Dante said gently as he took the Grimhold out of Balthazar's hand.

Balthazar just merely gave a nod and allowed the Grimhold to be taken from him. He watched as Dr. Dante threw it into the fireplace and it was engulfed by the flames.

"It is safe once more," Dr. Dante said he went up to Balthazar and patted him on the back, "Lets go."

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get back onto the surface and when they went through the basement room, a small knock was at the door.

"I'll get it," Dr. Dante said.

Balthazar nodded and sat in a wooden chair and went over what he just witnessed. He could hear hurried voices and then Dr. Dante's voice easing the ones that sounded frantic and panicked.

"Blake!" Dr. Dante shouted.

Balthazar got up and walked to the front door to see Seamus and Trevor with pale ghost white faces in the doorway.

"It's happened again!" Seamus cried in pure horror, "The Devil is upon us at last doctor! He shall surely devour our flesh and-."

"You better come quick," Trevor said cutting into Seamus's speech, "It's nothing pretty."

Dr. Dante and Balthazar quickly grabbed their coats and then raced after Trevor and Seamus.

Both were lead to the Salem courtyard in front of the court and pushed their way through the crowd of horrified people.

"Move!" Trevor cried loudly.

The people had no problem parting for a soldier and Balthazar and Dr. Dante went into the middle of the circle of people.

"What is it?" Balthazar asked, "What are we looking at?"

Dr. Dante whispered, "We're standing in it."

Balthazar looked down and then backed up quickly as he tried to get a better look. There before him was a five-point pentagram drawn in blood and at each point was a letter.

"What the...?"

"Doctor!" a voice bellowed.

The crowd parted once more to see Mr. Trevelenski rushing through the crowd with a whole herd of dressy clean men behind him which Balthazar took as the rest of the Council.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Trevelenski bellowed.

"There has been a message from the witches," a voice cried from the crowd and the voice was supported by other outcries. Mr. Trevelenski shut them all up.

"Silence! I will have silence!," - once the crowd calls died he looked around and said - , "Obviously this is something that of course brought upon us by witches, but what it all means is something different. The Council and I will examine the meaning and each citizen of Salem will hold their tongues about this!"

Balthazar watched as each Salem citizen bowed their head as they went into silence.

"Dismissed!"

The crowd slowly departed without word and Dr. Dante and Balthazar left too.


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Dante and Balthazar returned home and sat in two chairs. Both were contemplating on what had just happened, a pentagram, five letters and angry citizens. The five letters that Balthazar was able to glimpse at were A, H, L, Z, B, each at the five points on the star. Balthazar wrote the letters on the page and then pinned it to the desk.

"What would those letters mean?" Dr. Dante said pondering.

"There will definitely spell something out," Balthazar said, he had seen secret messages like this.

"Only thing is, what does it spell?"

Balthazar was about to answer when there was a hard rap at the door. Dr. Dante got up and went to the door to see who it was and opened it in surprise to see Mr. Trevelenski. He was by himself this time and he looked into the house.

"Is anyone in here?" he asked.

"Besides us?" Dr. Dante said, "No."

Mr. Trevelenski sighed a breath of relief and walked in. Dr. Dante locked the door behind him.

"I have come to talk to you two," Mr. Trevelenski said coldly.

Dr. Dante sat down and offered Mr. Trevelenski some tea and a chair.

"General Beelnic replied on my note and said that he would send some more soldiers here in the next few days. Only thing is that the two men he sent us are completely worthless and one keeps screwing up on everything. Anyway I want one of you to go back into the forest to confront the General, preferably you doctor."

No one spoke for the first few minutes.

"Excuse me," Dr. Dante replied calmly, "I think it would be proper if I stayed here with my assistant to help keep things in check."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Trevelenski bellowed, "Your assistant here can take care of things while you are gone, it will only be for a few days."

"But sir…."

Mr. Trevelenski frowned and said dangerously, "Do you wish to go against what is good?"

Dr. Dante wanted to go against everything the head of Council did, but he couldn't unless he wanted to be called out as a witch and leave Balthazar against mobbed people with pitchforks and torches.

"When do I leave?"

"Now."

"NOW?"

Mr. Trevelenski pointed to the streets and said, "I don't want any more of those cursed pentagrams in my courtyard, you go now Dr. Dante; NOW!"

The head of Council marched towards the door, unlocked it and marched outside into the pale light.

The horse master and Mr. Trevelenski brought a horse to Dr. Dante's house in less than fifteen minutes after Dr. Dante's learning of his departure.

"I can go," Balthazar said, "Maybe I can convince Mr. Trevelenski that I have to go instead of you."

"No my friend," Dr. Dante said, "I must go and convince the General of sending us more troops, tis the only way."

"What about Abigail and her cousin? You know that they are making those pentagrams."

"Yes," Dr. Dante sighed, "But there is nothing we can do."

Balthazar felt himself become more and more frustrated with Mr. Trevelenski.

"Do not take this out on him," Dr. Dante said reading Balthazar's mind, "It is my choice as well."

Balthazar sighed and followed Dr. Dante out the door and towards the supplied horse.

"I shall be back as soon as I can," Dr. Dante promised, "Keep up on your studies."

"Yes doctor," Balthazar said.

"Good-bye Blake."

Balthazar watched Dr. Dante race off towards the woods and then vanish instantly.

Back inside the house Balthazar sat down and was still for a long time. He drank a cup of tea and then found himself dozing off for a bit when Dr. Dante's voice echoed in his head.

"_Keep up on __**your**__ studies."_

Balthazar got up and opened the basement door and then walked towards Dr. Dante's study room.

Doorway granted pass easily and allowed Balthazar in the beautiful room without any trouble. Balthazar took out some scrolls from the shelves and then unfurled them on the long polished oak table. They all were written in Runes and had diagrams of rituals, sacrifices, and other nasty things. Balthazar went up and down the scrolls until he found something he was looking for: Voodoism.

"Voodoism," Balthazar muttered to himself, "A form of control over one person or persons can often be associated with witchcraft. Voodoism only works when a figurine of a person is created to look or form the shape/image of the person. The Voodoist then has to take something that actually belongs to the person whether it be clothing, hair or even blood before the dark magic is able to work. Once the necessary items are in place and the item belonging to the victim is pinned onto the figurine of the victim, the victim will be completely vulnerable to anything the Voodoist has."

Balthazar looked through the other scrolls but they had nothing to help him with Voodoism or to fight it. Balthazar also found very little on witchcraft despite the mounds of scrolls.

"Nothing," he muttered as he threw away a scroll that was no use to him.

Balthazar was ready to turn when he noticed a piece of paper was stuck to the top of the fireplace, Balthazar went over and took it off the mantle:

BALTHAZAR, WHEN YOU READ THIS I WILL MOST LIKELY BE GONE AND YOU WILL BE ALONE. ABIGAIL AND HER COUSIN BETTY HAVE MOVED FROM THE COTTAGE TO UNKNOWN WHERE ABOUTS. I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THEY ARE BUT I COULD SENSE THEIR AURA SOMEWHERE AROUND THE EASTEND OF SALEM. TAKE CARE, DR. DANTE.

Balthazar set the note down and then looked at the blazing fire that crackled before him. If Abigail and Betty were no longer living at the cottage, then where could they be? Balthazar threw the paper into the fire and then knocked on the door three time to tell Doorway he wanted out.

That night a streak of purple lightning danced and sizzled in the sky making the air static and charge with energy. The people of Salem were all placed under a deep sleep as two girls walked calmly up towards the doctor's house. One had a clay figurine in their hand while the other was completely bare handed except for the magic that charged around her.

"Are you sure this is where he lives?" the girl asked.

_Yes my lady._

"Very good Akuntimous, you are very helpful and in the end you shall be blessed by the gods themselves."

The connection between them ended and Abigail gave her cousin Betty a sickly smile.

"With a knife threw your heart."

Betty chuckled and then followed Abigail to the steps of Dr. Dante's house.

"Is that sorcerer alone?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Betty replied, "Dr. Dante left just this afternoon."

"Good."

Abigail placed her hand on the door handle and lock broke and the door swung open on it's own.

Upstairs Balthazar was sleeping when he heard the lock break and he knew that something was definitely out of place. He quickly threw the covers off him and went downstairs as quiet as he could. He heard the noises go towards the back which is where the basement door was and he quickly jumped down the last few steps and ran over to see Abigail and her cousin Betty.

"He wasn't alone!" Betty shrieked.

Abigail on the other hand didn't panic and merely looked at Balthazar with a calm look.

"I knew it," she hissed, "Dr. Dante never left his house undefended."

"What do you want Abigail?" Balthazar asked sternly.

"Oh isn't it obvious? I'm here for the Grimhold," - Betty looked at Abigail as if she were crazy but Abigail didn't stop there - "We will unleash Morgana and help her reek havoc onto this unworthly world! But now htat you are here."

Abigail raised her hand and Balthazar felt his body ridged and freeze up.

"If you're going to do it, do it now," Abigail commanded.

Betty came up to Balthazar with a pair of scissors and Balthazar struggled against the spell. He held in his energy and then allowed the contained energy to burst forth and send Abigail sprawling to the ground. Balthazar turned to see Betty grab his arm and twist it behind his back. Balthazar used his other hand to throw Betty off of him but it was too late as he heard a faint snip. Betty rushed over to Abigail with something clutched tightly in her hand and helped Abigail to her feet. Abigail raised her hand and a column of ice shards rushed to Balthazar at top speed and Balthazar returned a column of fire which melted the shards upon impact. Abigail quickly sent a column of water and the two elements collided and a gust of steam burst in between the two brawlers. Balthazar held up his hand ready to send the steam away when his body jerked up and he lost all control of his body. Balthazar struggled to move but his muscles wouldn't do anything he was no longer in control of his body. The steam dispersed and there stood Abigail with Betty who held onto her clay figurine of Balthazar with a piece of his shirt pinned to the doll.

"I'll be back," Abigail said to Betty.

Betty nodded and still held out the figurine out in front of her as her magic charged into the doll to make sure Balthazar didn't move. Balthazar felt his whole body limp but he still felt his mind, his conscious, _his _magic. Balthazar watched Abigail go down to the basement and then started to charge the air with static energy. Betty looked in feat at Balthazar who kept up the charge.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully, she looked around herself ,"Stop it!"

Balthazar kept up the charge until small lightning bolts formed in the air and shocked Betty. The girl shrieked and dropped the figurine and the connection was broken. Balthazar could feel his body go back into his control and he was ready to destroy the doll when he stopped. He didn't know how much magic or how strong the connection between himself and the doll. Balthazar raised his hand to summon the doll to him when Betty placed a shield over the doll and snatched it before him. Balthazar knew that Betty would try and charge the doll but Balthazar quickly summoned the doll to him and then commanded the curtain ropes. Before Betty could react, the ropes wound around her and bound her tightly. Balthazar raced passed her and prayed that he had enough time.

Downstairs, before Dr. Dante's study was Abigail dodging lightning bolts that tried to zap her.

"Stop!"

Abigail turned to see Balthazar standing behind her, he had his hands raised in case he had to cast a quick spell. She sneered at him.

"Never can trust your cousin's can you?"

"You must leave Abigail," Balthazar commanded, "You do not belong here."

"You're wrong! I will summon Morgana back and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Abigail turned to the door but Balthazar rushed towards her and grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked.

Balthazar felt a few small bolts pound into his chest but he refused to let go until he knew that Abigail was a safe distance away from the Grimhold's location. Abigail charged up a plasma bolt and drove it into Balthazar's chest. The sorcerer let go and slumped to the floor with a painful whump. Balthazar felt his breath go shallow and then saw two figures standing over him.

"I am terribly sorry Balthazar."

The voice didn't belong to Abigail or Betty, but Dr. Dante.

Balthazar wanted to speak but the force from the bolt was too strong and he instead gasped for air.

"Do not fret my friend," Dr. Dante said, "There is still hope."

"There is never hope," Abigail hissed but Dr. Dante ignored her and looked at Balthazar.

"This is good-bye my friend."

A small column of black mist formed in Dr. Dante's hand and Balthazar saw the Grimhold solidify and Abigail grabbed it with eagerness.

"I wish you the best of these dreary last days."

Balthazar watched helplessly as Dr. Dante, along with Betty and Abigail who was holding the Grimhold, left Balthazar on the steps that descended to the Dr. Dante's study room to die.


	15. Chapter 15

Balthazar woke up to excruciating pain that traveled throughout his body. He felt like everything was on fire and he wanted to die right there and then. He grasped his injured side and spread his magic to his injuries and sighed with slight pain. Balthazar tried to recall last nights events.

Letters, Voodooist, Dr. Dante...traitor.

Balthazar got up and walked to the main floor with much pain in his sides.

Once on the ground floor Balthazar made some tea and then sat in the chair and waited for his life to slip through his body. He could feel the effects of Betty's voodooism kick in and the effects of his friend being a traitor kicking in harder. Balthazar sighed and rubbed his face, he didn't want any of it to be real he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up to learn that he was just having a bad dream; a nightmare. A sudden knock at the door brought Balthazar back to reality and he got up and opened the door to see three familiar figures.

"Jocelyn?" Balthazar asked.

Jocelyn and her two brothers came in and Jocelyn turned to Balthazar.

"You need to come quick."

"Why?"

"Something has happened in Wenham."

"Like?"

Jocelyn shook her head and said, "I can't explain it, not here. You have to come quick."

Balthazar nodded and then went outside to the stables.

* * *

Balthazar was ready in less than a few minutes, arming himself with the two hunting knives Dr. Dante had given him which didn't help his mood but it was the only non-enchanted weapon in Dr. Dante's house.

"Let's go!" Jocelyn cried, she reared her horse and it lurched forward and the others followed in close pursuit.

They flew through the forest for a few hours until they came to a small watering hole and allowed their horses to drink from it.

"What has happened?" Balthazar asked.

Jocelyn made a face and sighed, "It's horrible Blake."

"What?"

"There is this pentagram," Jocelyn said, "And then there are these letters, we aren't sure what they make out and the people of Wenham are panicking."

Balthazar felt a lump in his throat grow and he swallowed before answering.

"What are the letters?"

"I, T, A, S, O,"

Balthazar mentally placed the letters in the back of his head and looked at Jocelyn who was worried despite her strength and confidence.

"We must get going," one of her brothers said.

"Yes," Jocelyn said hurriedly, "Let's go."

They got onto their horses and continued to ride towards Wenham without the knowledge of the Gerinfintis Warriors not far behind.

* * *

Upon arrival of Wenham, Balthazar realized that there were no people in the fields as he had seen before and he looked to see that the sheep were untended and were wandering aimlessly in the unsupervised fields.

"Where is everyone?" Balthazar asked.

"In the courtyard."

All four galloped into the city and that is when Balthazar saw a large crowd gathered in the courtyard and stared at the ground like people did in Salem. Balthazar and Jocelyn got off to see the pentagram and they pushed their way in. Once again, the pentagram was one in red blood and five sloppy letters were written at the five points of the star.

"The same thing happened in Salem," Balthazar said.

"We were wondering if you could help us figure out what the letters meant," Brine said.

Balthazar thought patiently to himself and took out a piece of parchment paper and wrote down all the letters that he had collected. A, H, L, Z, B, I, S, A, T, O. He wrote down a few words but none of them made any sense.

Balthazar looked at Jocelyn who looked equally confused and then she turned to Balthazar for help.

"I don't know."

Jocelyn sighed and then nodded, "Let's stay here and see if we can find anything. Lazarus, go into the next town and see if anything has happened."

Lazarus nodded and rode off.

"Brine, get these people out of here."

"Let's go," Brine said, "Nothing to see here people."

Brine managed to make some of the crowd leave and then made sure that they all went back to their houses.

"I can't figure it out," Balthazar said, "The letters obviously spell something out but what?"

"Not sure," Jocelyn said looking at the letters, "Could they be some sort of...spell?"

Balthazar hoped not but he didn't say anything.

"Go back to Salem Balthazar," Jocelyn said, "My brothers and I will take it from here."

"Keep me informed."

Balthazar got up and mounted his horse. He was ready to rear his horse when a misty figure slammed into his and made him fall off his horse. Jocelyn got up and grabbed her sword but the misty figure pushed her away with an invisible force. The figure took solid form and Balthazar stared at a Gerinfintis Warrior. It's heavy metal armour clinked together as it stalked towards Balthazar.

"I thought you guys only fight in groups."

It chattered it's teeth and Balthazar could hear it's raspy ancient voice, _We do sorcerer._

At the lead Gerinfintis Warrior's command, five more Warriors like him came out of no where on night black horses, all had their weapons out and ready to kill on command.

_Our mistress wants you alive,_ the Gerinfintis lead Warrior chattered, _So get moving._

Bathazar got up and saw Jocelyn completely surrounded by the creatures, they chattered and hissed as she brandished her weapon but did not back down. She turned to give Balthazar a look as if to say, what the hell is going on?

_Move!_

Balthazar took out his two hunting knives and held them out. The Gerinfintis Warrior Leader shrieked and jumped back away from the knives, it's followers did the same and held their weapons out in front of them at a long distance.

"Back!" Balthazar shouted not sure what was going on.

The Gerinfintis Warriors hissed and spat at Balthazar but did not move. Behind the Gerinfintis Warriors, Jocelyn came up behind and then stabbed one straight through the heart. The Warrior jarred but did not collapse, instead if snapped the sword in two as if it were a twig and then turned to Jocelyn who glanced up at the Warrior in shock.

"Cut off it's damn head!" Balthazar yelled.

Jocelyn quickly broke out of shock and took out a knife and stabbed the Warrior in the neck and sliced both ways with speed. The other Warriors shrieked and held their hands to their ears as their comrade's head fell off it's shoulders and rolled to Jocelyn's feet.

"RUN!"

Balthazar grabbed Jocelyn who was still in shock and forced her towards the woods. Both grabbed their horses and headed straight for the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

Balthazar and Jocelyn came to a small cave and jumped off their horses. They unhitched their belongings that will be of use to them and left the unnecessary items on the horses. Jocelyn snapped her bow at the horses' haunches and the horses galloped away at top speed. Both went into the small cave and no one spoke for the longest time. Jocelyn threw Balthazar occasional dirty looks as he built a fire and took out some cold meat.

"So can you tell me why those…things were after you?" Jocelyn asked in her challenging tone, "Blake?"

Balthazar handed her some meat but Jocelyn didn't take it and continued to stare at him with a deadly glare of pure anger.

"There is something you need to understand," Balthazar said bending down to tend the fire and warm the meat. He could feel Jocelyn's shadow loom over him like a tower.

"What is it then?"

Balthazar tried to think of something to say to the huntress but nothing came out and he sighed. If he told her, she would panic and that would not make his situation any better. He could sense Jocelyn still standing over him and waiting for answers while her aura beamed with tints of blue and red.

Comfort and hatred, Balthazar thought.

"You going to tell me?" Jocelyn demanded.

Balthazar stood and looked Jocelyn in the eye and said, "There are things in the world that are complicated. Things that scare people and what scares people makes them even more confused about what is going on around them. So if someone tells you to be scared of something, say strangers, you will most likely be scared or more likely be cautious around what the person told you to be scared of. Yet strangers aren't that terrible, sure some are throat-cutting but others just want to help and be there when the bad turns worse."

Jocelyn took a slow step back away from Balthazar, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're going to have to trust me on this."

Jocelyn took another step back and was ready to take another but her back hit something and she turned to see what she hit. Nothing was behind her, she tried to step back but the air wouldn't allow her, it was as if she had hit an invisible wall. Jocelyn turned to Balthazar who gave her a look that seemed to tell her not to be scared. Jocelyn turned and placed her hand on the invisible wall, it tingled and shifted under her fingers until it vanished all together.

"What was that?" Jocelyn whispered in total fear.

Balthazar waited, he knew that she would catch on.

"That…was you wasn't it?" Jocelyn said in a still whisper, "You conjured up that invisible wall, like…like…a witch."

Balthazar stepped forward and sternly said, "I am not a witch Jocelyn, I am a sorcerer."

Jocelyn's face was now showing pure fear and panic, her mind was racing against time itself and she didn't know what to do.

"Is there a difference?" she demanded in a strangled voice.

"You have to understand something Jocelyn," Balthazar pleaded, "Sorcerers are everywhere, you might not see them because they live in secrecy. They help people, they try and make things right when something goes wrong. Merlinian's are helpers, that is what we use out magic for."

"What did you just call yourself?"

Balthazar cursed silently, he had revealed too much.

"I'm a Merlinian, one of three of Merlin's apprentices."

"What's a Merlinian?"

"A person who is a force for good, we travel around to help people in need such as Salem."

Jocelyn felt her fear go down slightly but she still had her guard up.

"You know the witches?"

"There are really only one witch you have to fear and a Voodooist," Balthazar said, "And yes, I know them."

"Who are they?"

Balthazar motioned Jocelyn to sit and she did, but she kept her distance, which Balthazar knew she would do.

"Her name is Abigail Williams," Balthazar said, "Her cousin's name is Betty, she's the Voodooist, both are working together to unleash a sorceress named Morgana who is bent on destroying the earth."

"I thought you said sorcerers helped people."

Balthazar paused and silently pleaded that Jocelyn would help him.

"Some do, the ones who don't call themselves Morganians, they are the ones who do the bad deeds they are the ones who work under Morgana's orders and create chaos."

Jocelyn nodded and said, "And Abigail is one of these Morganians?"

"Correct."

"As well as her cousin?"

Balthazar wasn't sure, he hadn't really gotten to look up Betty all that much but he assumed since she was working along side Abigail.

"I guess so," Balthazar said rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose so."

"And you're going to stop them I suppose?"

Balthazar looked at Jocelyn and said, "I will probably need your help."

"With what?" Jocelyn asked, "I can't do any of that magic stuff."

"You don't need to."

Jocelyn's eyes widened, "Are you going to use me as bait?"

"No," Balthazar said, "You are going to be bait for the Gerinfintis Warriors."

"Gerin-what?"

"Gerinfintis Warriors, the creatures back there who tried to kill us. They will no doubt follow our trail which is why we had to scatter our horses. They can only be killed with an arrow through the head, decapitation or a stab through the eye so in basic terms, the Gerinfintis Warrior can only die if struck with a deadly blow to the head. The head is the only connection to their original creators which in this case is Abigail and Betty."

"These Warriors are controlled?"

"Yes, they are created from dark energy and negative thoughts. They only serve the ones who created them and they can only kill when the leader tells them too which is when the leader gets a mental signal to destroy their opponent."

"Which is us right?"

"Yes, now that they know you are working with me they will most likely come after you too."

Jocelyn picked up a stone and threw it at Balthazar, it struck him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You just decide to tell me about this? All of a sudden?"

Balthazar stared at the huntress with a surprised look, he would have figured out that she knew the danger of his secret.

"What are people after tody?" Balthazar asked, "I can't exactly go around and tell people I'm a sorcerer here to help. First they will want to burn me and secondly they will not believe me. Not as easy as it seems."

Jocelyn still stared daggers into Balthazar who just stared back. With a furious cry Jocelyn stomped off into the forest. Balthazar wanted to go after her but he decided that she needed to cool off, he too seemed a little heated from the argument. Also Balthazar was a little distressed and angry, he tended the fire and waited for Jocelyn to return.


	17. Chapter 17

Jocelyn returned about two hours later calm and a little less intimidating than before when her and Balthazar went at it. She was still furious on the inside but she forced herself to breath steadily and relax. Jocelyn knew that the negative energy twisted inside of her will keep her from concentrating but she just couldn't help but be mad. Jocelyn gave Balthazar a few side glances before starting up another conversation.

"Are you really...Merlin's apprentice?" Jocelyn asked.

Balthazar looked up at the young woman's voice and nodded, "Yes."

"So you can do magic?"

"Yes."

"And your a witch?"

Balthazar sighed, "Sorcerer actually."

"Is there a difference?"

Balthazar was ready to answer when he knew that Jocelyn had trapped him. There really wasn't he supposed except that sorcerers never really used rituals or made up potions all that much.

"Yes and no, everyone has their differences."

Jocelyn glared Balthazar who just looked back.

"Is it safe?" she asked, "To stay here?"

"I placed an invisibility spell over the area where we are, so yes we are alright."

"But I can still see everything."

"But our enemies can't." Balthazar added a small smile but Jocelyn didn't return it. Balthazar sensed that she was still angry at him.

"Tomorrow I will send you back to Salem," Balthazar said, "There are two soldiers there, one is Trevor and the other is Akuntimous. Go to them and stay with them, they reside at the doctor's house."

Jocelyn looked at Balthazar.

"You say that as if you are not coming with me."

"I cannot, I'm going to lead the Gerinfintis Warriors away from Salem and then I'm going to try and find Abigail."

Jocelyn glared at him again.

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you?"

Balthazar smiled, "Something to that."

Jocelyn came up and sat beside him, she jerked her arm back and gave Balthazar a playful punch.

* * *

The next morning Balthazar was the first to get up and then Jocelyn, Balthazar walked out into a semi-open area and whistled a soft melody. A braying sound echoed through the trees and then from out of nowhere came the two horses Balthazar had sent away. Jocelyn looked at the horses as if they had just dropped from the sky and Balthazar saw her look.

"Invisibility spells," Balthazar said, "Before you sent them away, I quickly placed an invisibility spell over them and their scent if any danger were to come close to them."

Jocelyn was too surprised and in awe to even answer back.

"Take one and return to Salem."

Jocelyn frowned and then said, "I want to come with you."

"No," Balthazar said firmly, "Go to Salem and stay there, Abigail and Betty are both very powerful."

Jocelyn scowled but didn't protest as she got onto the horse and then she looked down at Balthazar.

"Don't do anything too stupid."

She then clicked her horse and both disappeared into the thick forest.

Balthazar waited a few moments before going off in the opposite direction. He knew that if Abigail was planning on releasing Morgana, she would need a large area to perform the deed something large enough so when Morgana was released, she would be able to do the Rising right then and there. As Balthazar rode, not very many placed popped into his head, he thought about the outskirts of Wenham which was a perfect area to cast out a powerful spell, the Army's campsite was large enough but Balthazar knew that Abigail didn't want to waste her energy on taking out soldiers. As he galloped along, Balthazar sensed something close, something like a connection of some sort. He knew what was coming and before he could react, he was tackled off his horse but a dark figure. Balthazar took his dagger and slammed the blade into its' head and then into the eyes. Green blood dripped down the blade and onto Balthazar's hand. The Gerinfintis Warrior arched back before bursting into a pile of black dust covered in slime and blood. Balthazar backed up and took out the hunting knives and saw the other four Gerinfintis Warriors come up to him with barbed spears out in front of them. Balthazar felt his fight or flight mode kick in but he didn't know what to do, he wanted to fight but the Gerinfintis Warriors beat him out four -to -one and his flight mode wouldn't last either. Balthazar did the only thing he could do.

"I give," he said suddenly.

His sentence stopped the Gerinfintis Warriors dead in their tracks, literally. They skidded to a halt on their nightmarish horses and the leader got off.

_Bravery sorcerer?_

"I give," Balthazar said slowly.

The lead Gerinfintis Warrior snarled and growled at his opponent for he knew that since he didn't get the order to kill, he couldn't.

_Captor._

Balthazar got onto his horse and a thick leather band was strapped to each wrist and from the band was a short chain. Balthazar felt the dark magic inside the band work it's way into Balthazar. He felt dizzy and he had a hard time concentrating.

_Move sorcerer!_

Balthazar gripped the reins and felt the two Gerinfintis Warriors on either side pull at the chains to make him go forward. He felt his arms go forward as the two Gerinfintis Warriors were in control and they marched forward towards Abigail, Betty and Dr. Dante

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get to where Abigail was planning on releasing Morgana. The Gerinfintis Warriors on either side of Balthazar forced him off his horse and the leather cuffs then snapped together completely binding Balthazar's hands behind his back. The lead Gerinfintis Warrior lead the way towards Abigail and Balthazar conjured up some energy and held it in. Abigail came into view and Balthazar noticed the Grimhold on the table and then saw Betty and Dr. Dante watching him come up.

_My lady..._

Abigail turned around and saw Balthazar then turned to the Gerinfintis Warrior, "You are dismissed."

The Gerinfintis Warriors left and then went back to guarding the area. Balthazar looked around and saw that it wasn't big at all. Trees surrounded them and there was almost no room at all except for maybe the release of Morgana and that's it.

"Not big I know," Abigail said, "But this is not where either will take place."

"Where will it be?" Balthazar asked, he felt the energy he had kept inside of him tense up and threaten to release.

"Salem.

Balthazar almost lost control of his energy but he forced himself to focus.

"I will raise Morgana in the Salem courtyard and there she will perform the greatest spell."

Balthazar waited, he needed to wait for the perfect time. Abigail moved to the table and took the Grimhold in her hands.

"I did hear about this."

Abigail showed Balthazar the side with Veronica on it. He felt like he had been punch in the stomach.

"I heard that she gave her life and you trapped her in the Grimhold."

Memories, disturbing memories poured into Balthazar's mind and he looked at the ground but he could feel Abigail glaring greedily at him.

Just a little longer.

"I would like you to see the spectacular even when it happens," Abigail said, "But your time is up."

Abigail turned to Dr. Dante who only stared back.

"Kill him."

A shock went through the small campsite and Betty stepped forward.

"Let me do it, you can never trust the doctor," Betty gave Dr. Dante a dark look.

"I want to test the _good _doctor's loyalty to us."

Dr. Dante stepped forward and slowly raised his hands to cast. Balthazar saw no sympathy, remorse or purpose in Dr. Dante's eyes.

Now.

It came out all together in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

A/N:**_ *_**_Banging head on keyboard. Not the best chapter I have written for this story, next one will be 47_


	18. Chapter 18

The flash of light was just enough for knock down everyone within it's distance including the Gerinfintis Warriors. Balthazar felt the leather band around his wrist break and he quickly got to his feet and ran for his horse.

"Stop him!" Abigail shrieked.

A Gerinfintis Warrior grabbed it's sword and sliced at Balthazar, but Balthazar took out a hunting knife and sliced diagonally through it's head. Blood and slime squirted from the half head that was still attached and the rest of the Gerinfintis Warriors held their hands to their ears as a deafening pain went through their connection. Abigail too gritted her teeth as she felt the pain too. Balthazar didn't stop until he mounted his horse. He drew his other hunting blade and sliced through the ropes that tied the Gerinfintis Warriors' horses to the trees. Balthazar clapped his hands together and an invisible force slammed the ground, spooking the horses including his. Balthazar quickly got a hold of his and galloped away into the forest. Behind him, he could hear a shrieked battle cry from the lead Gerinfintis Warrior as Abigail gave him permission to kill his opponent.

* * *

Balthazar raced his horse to Salem as fast as he could. He knew Abigail's plan, he knew where it was going to be and he had to evacuate everyone. He saw some familiar rooftops of Salem houses and he knew that he was close. Balthazar saw a figure race across the fields but he was too concentrated on getting everyone evacuated. He never stopped his horse until he got to Dr. Dante's house.

Once there, he jumped off his horse and raced inside.

"Jocelyn!"

A fury of stomps pounded the stairs and Jocelyn appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's going on?"

"It's happening."

Balthazar moved around the house and started to collect some items he needed. Jocelyn followed him like a puppy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "What is happening?"

"The Rising."

Jocelyn stopped for a moment and then started to follow Balthazar again.

"What's the Rising?"

"A powerful spell that will literally raise Hell onto Earth."

"Sounds fun."

Balthazar whipped around to face Jocelyn, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Where is Trevor and Akuntimous?"

Jocelyn shrugged, "They weren't here when I got here."

Balthazar cursed under his breath and he picked up a jar of dead herbs and then snapped his fingers. The fireplace suddenly started to crackle and Jocelyn jumped in shock.

"What are you doing?" Jocelyn asked.

"Evenitzie," Balthazar muttered, he threw in the herbs, leaves, and fluids he found into a pot and they immediately combined into a sickly green substance.

"Blake."

"My name is Balthazar."

Jocelyn looked taken back but she huffed and then said, "Balthazar, what are you doing?"

"The Gerinfintis Warriors are connected with Abigail, if I am some how able to break that connection on the inside, then the Gerinfintis Warriors will be confused and have no one to direct them."

"So?"

"Their main purpose is to follow someone's orders, the lead Gerinfintis Warrior gets his orders from the person who conjured them up in the first place which is of course Abigail. If I am to angle it right, I will be able to dissolve the connection between leader and master."

The green substance turned a cloudy grey and Batlhazar took a quiver full of arrows from Dr. Dante's secret weaponary. He then stuck each arrow into the substance and then turned to Jocelyn.

"I need your help with this."

Jocelyn crossed her arms and said, "Now you need my help?"

"You're a good shooter, I need you and your brothers to position yourselves on the roofs and shoot at my command."

"My brothers aren't here, they are actually fighting a hoard of rabid wild dogs."

Balthazar gave Jocelyn a look.

"What?" she demanded angrily, "Lazarus made it into Wenham and he and Brine were ready to come back when a pack of wild dogs attacked Wenham."

"What did they look like?"

"Lazarus wrote me a latter a few days ago when they were first attacked," Jocelyn said, she took it out and scanned it, "Here, pure black, red eyes, unusually sharp teeth..."

"Those aren't rabid dogs," Balthazar said.

"Then what are they?"

"Their phantom dogs."

"Is there a difference?"

"Phantom dogs are from Hell."

Jocelyn opened her mouth to speak but she was too shocked for words. Balthazar looked back to see that the liquid was almost gone.

"The liquid will self absorb into these arrows," Balthazar explained, "_You _have to shoot."

Jocelyn looked at Balthazar with a shocked look.

"Are you insane?"

"You're my only hope right now, you and the other two soldiers where ever they are."

Balthazar looked up the stairs and shouted, "Trevor! Akuntimous!"

"Like I said," Jocelyn sighed, "They aren't here."

Balthazar cursed and then looked into the pot to see it empty except for the acid absorbed arrows.

"Take these," Balthazar said, "Don't touch the tips."

Jocelyn looked at the arrows as if they just came out of space. Balthazar slung a satchel over his shoulder and started to head outside.

"What if I do?" Jocelyn shouted, "What happens if I do touch them?"

"Your bones will turn to dust, your veins will erupt and organs will melt into nothing."

Jocelyn started at him as if Balthazar announced he was pregnant.

"Good to know."

* * *

Outside Balthazar dug his hand into his satchel and took out small rocks grinded down into perfect smooth round balls. Each had a sign from the Merlinian Circle engraved into it. He wasn't sure what the stones were going to do, he was given the gifts from Merlin on his thirteen birthday and had sort of kept them aside until it was absolutely necessary. Balthazar sighed and placed the small round stone back into his satchel and turned into an alleyway when he suddenly froze.

"Yes my lady."

The voice was familiar and Balthazar placed a cloaking spell overtop of him as well as a shield incase it was a trap. He stepped closer.

"He is here, I heard him my lady."

Silence.

"I do have it...I'm not sure...yes...can't say...of course...I did kill him though, like you asked...I burned his body...yes my lady...yes...okay...yes...yes my lady, I live to serve."

Balthazar backed up and then felt his insides go fifty feet under. He watched as Akuntimous stood to his full height, looked around quickly and then left.

_I killed him...like you asked...burned his body._

Trevor.

Balthazar clenched his fists and felt lie taking down Akuntimous himself, but he knew that he didn't want to waste his energy. The sorcerer took in deep breaths and then raced to the Council.


	19. Chapter 19

The Council was in the middle of a meeting when the double doors burst open and they saw a ragged man standing with two hunting knives strapped to his side and a satchel slung over his shoulder. Mr. Trevelenski was the first one to go into shock and he just gawked at the man. Then his eyebrows furrowed as he knew who it was.

"Blake."

Balthazar didn't even address Mr. Trevelenski like he was taught, instead he went into what had happened to him from when he left to when he had found Abigail, Betty and Dr. Dante. There was a silence through the Council and no one dared to speak or even breath.

"Are you sure?" an elder of the Council broke the silence.

"Yes," Balthazar said.

"Well if Dr. Dante's a witch...then what makes you?"

All eyes were glaring accusations at Balthazar and he knew that this wasn't going to go down well. He was about to speak when Mr. Trevelenski beat him too it.

"This man," Mr. Trevelenski bellowed, "Is a sorcerer!"

Balthazar just gawked at Mr. Trevelenski. How the hell could that man know his identity? Jocelyn? No, Balthazar knew that Jocelyn wouldn't do something like that. But what other way could Mr. Trevelenski know?

"There was another pentagram painted in a town by Wenham, there were more letters and I figured out what those letters meant gentlemen."

Mutters flew around the Great Hall and landed in Balthazar's ear. Mr. Trevelenski took out a piece of paper and held it up for the Council to see. All the letters were there, every letter that had been shown in a pentagram: B, L, A, Z, R, I, A, S, H, A, A, R, T ,K , S, C, L, B, R, E, O, R, E, A. Balthazar looked closer and then realized what was going on, why those letters were even there in the first place.

"Mr. Blake," Mr. Trevelenski said, he gave Balthazar a sickly sneer as if he were enjoying this, "Tell us what these letters mean."

Balthazar knew that he had been caught, he had to come out with it or no one will do what he says.

"Balthazar Blake is a sorcerer."

More mutters, hushed remarks and shock rang through the Council and soon they were all shouting at each other. Balthazar looked at Mr. Trevelenski who didn't look like he was going to silence the elders. He wanted Balthazar to do it, with his magic. Balthazar wanted everyone to shut up, he wanted them to listen but if he exposed his magic he knew that he would be accused of a witch, no matter what he did.

Small sacrifices.

A sudden powerful energy wave washed over the Council, made the pictures and banners burst into dust, and the windows shatter into millions of pieces. Everyone immediately shut up and turned to see Balthazar standing before them in a fighting stance with his hands clapped together. His face was full of concentration and hate. Balthazar stood and he looked at the elders.

"You must evacuate Salem right now," Balthazar said quietly, "If you do not, then all of Salem and the world will be doomed for sure."

There was silence, no one spoke for the longest time. They were all too scared too.

"You see!" Mr. Trevelenski shouted pointing accusingly at Balthazar, "He is a sorcerer!"

Balthazar knew that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life but he knew that he couldn't back down now.

"There is a witch, Abigail Williams and her cousin Betty as well as Dr. Dante who are coming here to perform a ritual known as the Rising. The Rising will bring forth the worst sorcerer in all of history to destroy the world."

"And why should we believe you?"

Balthazar looked directly at Mr. Trevelenski and then gasped. He had looked in too far and saw something he didn't want to see.

So you're working with them.

Balthazar turned his back on Mr. Trevelenski and then said, "I advise you to all evacuate as much people as you can."

"We will most definitely not!" Mr. Trevelenski growled.

"Then I have no more to say."

With that Balthazar walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Outside, Balthazar let out a frustrated cry. He used magic for no purpose necessary and now the Council won't do anything unless Mr. Trevelenski tells them too, but he is working along side Abigail. Balthazar walked to Dr. Dante's house when he ran into Akuntimous. The boy looked scared and nervous and when he saw Balthazar's expression he was sure he was going to pee himself. Balthazar grabbed him lapels and then slammed him up against the nearest house. Akuntimous gave a squeak as his back connected with the hard wood and Balthazar's eyes bore into him.

"What the hell?" Balthazar growled at Akuntimous.

"What?" Akuntimous managed through his shaky voice.

"You're working with Abigail aren't you?"

Akuntimous opened and closed his mouth but Balthazar shook him and the boy nodded.

"Yes!"

"Why?" Balthazar demanded.

Akuntimous managed to shove Balthazar off but he didn't dare look the sorcerer in the eyes.

"She said that I won't get hurt when Morgana rises to do the Rising. She said I'd be safe from harm."

Balthazar suddenly grabbed the youth's throat and Akuntimous cried in pain.

"Balthazar!"

The voice shook Balthazar out of his anger phase and he turned to see Jocelyn standing behind him. She had the acid arrows in a quiver and strapped to her side. Her leather armour was strapped on her figured body and her bow was slung over shoulder. A sword was strapped to her side and two wicked looking knives were strapped to her back.

"Easy."

Jocelyn placed her hand on top of Balthazar's and gently pried it from Akuntimous's throat

"Easy."

Akutnimous then started to run as soon as Jocelyn pulled Balthazar out of reach, he ran towards the woods where Abigail was.

"Are you okay?"

Bathazar nodded and then turned away. Jocelyn followed.

"How did it go?"

"Terrible, Mr. Trevelenski is working for Abigail too."

Jocelyn's heart dropped and she came up to Balthazar.

"I'm still here."

Balthazar looked over his shoulder at Jocelyn and smiled, "I'm glad you are."

Jocelyn smiled back and then started to head off in the other direction.

"Where is the Rising being held?"

"Courtyard."

"I'll be positioned there then."

Jocelyn pointed to a tall house that sat a few centimeters away from the Council House. Balthazar nodded and watched Jocelyn jog off. He looked up to the sky and noticed that dark clouds were rolling in fast and Balthazar knew that it was either now or never.


	20. Chapter 20

Balthazar ducked behind a nearby house and waited, he knew that Abigail was probably waiting for nightfall for when she would make her entrance. Balthazar looked up to see a shadowy figure up top a roof and knew that it was Jocelyn. Balthazar took out his knives and laid them on his lap and waited.

The night drew on slowly and Balthazar had to focus his energy on not sleeping. He sometimes felt his eyes droop but he would force a small shock to zap his nerves and he would be wide awake once more. Balthazar looked up and saw no sign of Jocelyn, he hoped that she was still in her position. A sudden rumble shook the town of Salem and Balthazar knew that the battle was on. He got up and clenched his knives to him tightly as he looked around. Balthazar saw no one, but then another earth shaking attack, shocked Salem. A fog started to surround Salem and Balthazar knew that he had to get to higher grounds. He ran through the alley as the fog thickened behind him. Balthazar saw a box on the side of a house and went for it. He jumped up and placed his left foot on the box then pushed himself as hard as he could towards the roof. He grasped the paraquet and hauled himself up just in time as a shadowy figure raced by him. Balthazar moved to the middle of the roof and looked out.

All of Salem was covered in thick fog that seemed to thicken and froth every second. He looked over to see a vague figure of Jocelyn with her bow ready and she too looked in shock at what happened. Balthazar looked into the fog and then a sudden figure jumped up in front of Jocelyn and made a grab for her. Jocelyn shot the bow just as Balthazar threw one of the hunting knives and both struck home. Jocelyn's acid arrow struck the Gerinfintis Warrior in the eye, while Balthazar's blade whizzed cleanly through the Warrior's throat. The poison that Balthazar made dissolved the connection between the Gerinfintis Warrior and the others. It gave out a final deafening shriek before exploding into a cloud of black dust. Balthazar looked to see Jocelyn slightly shaken but she was okay. Balthazar turned back to the fog and then took a defensive stance on his left side. With his feet spread and hands out to cast. Balthazar commanded the fog to disperse. A sudden tug at his gut told him that someone else was fighting for control. Balthazar clenched his fists and then punched his fists outward and the fog started to disappear little by little. Balthazar repeated this movement until most of the fog was gone and then he saw them in the courtyard.

Balthazar turned and summoned his knife back him, it came and landed perfectly in his outstretched hand. Balthazar turned to Jocelyn and she nodded for him to go. He nodded back and then secretly placed a shield over her before leaping off the roof into the battlefield.

On the ground, Balthazar landed with a roll and then quickly got to his feet. He looked around and noticed Akuntimous beside Abigail who was preparing to bring back Morgana.

She can't do it, Balthazar thought, she can't.

Balthazar rushed over, Akuntimous was the first to see and brandished his sword but Balthazar moved his hand to the left and Akuntimous flew in that direction. Balthazar saw Betty taking out her clay doll again and he knew that it was now or never. Balthazar felt his body tense and stiffen, he applied invisible pressure against Betty's magic and he saw her cringe as he kept it up. Balthazar finally unleashed a massive energy wave that knocked Betty off her feet immediately.

"Abigail!" Balthazar shouted.

The witch turned to see the sorcerer and she scowled, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Abigail listen to me, you can't do this."

Balthazar advanced forward and a Gerinfintis Warrior charged him with a barbed spear. Balthazar took out his knives and jumped out of the way before the spear could pierce him. Balthazar prayed that Jocelyn saw and his prayer was answered as an acid arrow struck through the Gerinfintis Warrior's head like a pin going threw cloth. Balthazar jumped up and then sliced it's head clean off before the Warrior was able to react. It burst into a cloud of black dust and blew away.

Abigail had seen the whole ordeal and she was mortified.

"No!" she cried, "That's not fair!"

Balthazar turned around just as a column of flames scorched where he was standing. Betty wearily got up and got her senses back.

"Where's Dr. Dante?" Balthazar asked.

"I kept him busy," Abigail said, "Along with that idiot Council."

Balthazar punched in front of him and a thousand little ice crystals shot at Abigail who placed up a shield just in time. The ice crystals pounded against the shield leaving only spider cracks. Balthazar was ready to attack when a sudden shock went through his body and he fell backwards. Small zaps shocked his brain and Balthazar had a hard time concentrating. He turned to see Dr. Dante with his hands in claws and outwards at Balthazar.

"You should not have interfered," Dr. Dante said.

"Traitor," Balthazar muttered.

"That makes no difference now."

Dr. Dante raised his clawed hands and Balthazar flew backwards into a nearby house. Balthazar managed to get up when a Gerinfintis Warrior pounced on him.

It snapped its' pointed yellow teeth at Balthazar and raised its barbed clawed hand for the kill. Past the Warrior's shoulder, Balthazar could see Jocelyn aiming and then shooting. Just as the claw came down on Balthazar, the arrow struck the Gerinfintis Warrior through the head and Balthazar cried out in pain as the caws scratched his left shoulder. The connection between soldier and leader broke leaving the Gerinfintis Warrior dazed and confused. Balthazar didn't stop and twisted the Warrior's hand until it broke. The Gerinfintis Warrior shrieked and then Balthazar pushed upward. Four long barbed claws pierced through thick skin and the Gerinfintis Warrior fell back dead. Balthazar got up and held his shoulder in pain and watched as the Warrior withered on the ground. It desperately tried to yank out its own claw from its throat but it gave a few kicks and then exploded into black dust.

Balthazar turned to see Dr. Dante standing in the exact same spot as before. Dr. Dante didn't move one bit and Balthazar turned his back on him to see Abigail all set. The Grimhold in front of her in the newly engraved Morganian Pentacle and the prison in the middle.

"Abigail!" Balthazar shouted.

Abigail turned and glared nastily at Balthazar.

"You don't have enough power, you aren't strong enough to bring back Morgana."

"You don't know anything."

Balthazar made a cautious step forward and then at full speed; ran towards her.

Betty saw this and held up her hands, prepared to cast when something pierced her shoulder and she let out a blood curling scream. Betty tenderly touched had struck her and looked to see an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She looked to see Jocelyn on the edge of the roof with another arrow notched. Betty was ready to cast again when another arrow just missed her ear by a millimeter.

"Put the creepy doll down girlie!" Jocelyn shouted, "And back up or the next one will go right threw your blasted head!"

Betty sensed that the crazy arrow-wielding woman was serious and she placed down her Voodoo doll and backed up. Dr. Dante saw this then he looked to see Jocelyn. He raised his hand and thorny arrows appeared in thin air and shot at the speed of light towards Jocelyn. Jocelyn tried to move out of the way but watched in amazement as the arrows merely bounced off the shield Balthazar had cast around her earlier. Dr. Dante was stunned and Jocelyn took this time and shot an acid arrow. Dr. Dante snapped out of his daze immediately as he saw the arrow come at his head and the arrow zoomed off course. Beside Dr. Dante was Betty, she started to feel the effects of the poison, although slightly differently than to what the Gerinfintis Warriors felt.

Balthazar advanced towards Abigail who shot tendrils of fire towards Balthazar who jumped out of the way in time.

"You're not strong enough!"

Abigail placed a shield around her and turned back to the Grimhold. Balthazar shot everything he had in order to break the shield but nothing worked. It still was standing. Balthazar watched as Abigail gingerly touched her hand to the top of the Grimhold and chanted a few Ancient words and backed up. Balthazar watched as the Grimhold glowed black then died away. Abigial looked in confusion at the prison and then she turned back to Balthazar. She knew what had happened, her powers had been rejected.

"What did you do?" Abigail shouted to Balthazar.

"Nothing," Balthazar replied, "You're merely not strong enough."

Abigail stomped the ground and boulders and sharp rocks shot up towards Balthazar. The sorcerer dodged just in time and summoned the Grimhold towards him. Abigail saw this and tried to command it back but she jumped out of the way as an arrow struck where she stood. Balthazar took the Grimhold and then it vanished. Abigail looked frantic right then and there. Her franticness was soon replaced with nothing but pure anger and hatred.

"I'm going to kill you!"

The rest of the Gerinfintis Warriors, which would only be three, stood in front of Abigail. The leader was in the middle. Balthazar saw something flicker in the corner of his eye and Balthazar knew who it was.

"I'm going to give you a choice Abigail," Balthazar said, "Leave Salem or be..." Balthazar couldn't finish

Abigail's eyes widened but then she furrowed again.

"What Balthazar?" Abigail asked, "Or what?"

Balthazar took in a breath, "Or be in the Grimhold."

Abigail took a step back but she took in a breath and clenched her fists. The two Gerinfintis Warriors on each leader's side charged Balthazar.

"NOW!"

Two fiery acid arrows struck each Gerinfintis Warrior in the forehead and the throat. The two Gerinfintis Warriors exploded almost on the spot once the fire acid arrows hit them. Black dust, slime and green blood exploded everywhere. Abigail looked at Balthazar in amazement and then glared daggers.

"Attack!"

The last, and the lead, Gerinfintis Warrior was covered in thick black pieces of metal armour. He had a barbed sear in one hand and a wicked looking sword in the other. He placed on his helmet which only had slits so that the Warrior could see. Balthazar looked back and almost saw the shock on Jocelyn's face. The Gerinfintis Warrior attacked with both spear and sword in a graceful yet deadly speed. Balthazar didn't even have the chance to defend himself as the Gerinfintis Warrior. Balthazar tried to step back but the Gerinfintis Warrior swung his spear along the ground and Balthazar fell backwards. He looked up to see Jocelyn notch an arrow and take aim.

"NOW!"

Another fiery arrow twang against the string and pierced the Gerinfintis Warrior's foot. The Warrior looked up and roared, he stepped back and threw the spear.

"NO!"

Balthazar looked up to see Jocelyn trying to dodge the spear but it caught her in the chest and sent her flying backwards. Balthazar felt rage course through his body and he stabbed upward with both knives, hitting the last Gerinfintis Warrior in both eyes. Warm green blood and slime slowly oozed its way down Balthazar's arms but Balthazar kept digging in. He gave a final twist and the Gerinfintis Warrior gave a shriek before bursting into familiar black dust. Balthazar got up and went into a staring contest with Abigail.

"Balthazar."

Balthazar turned around to see Dr. Dante there standing with Jocelyn leaning against his body. Blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth and her eyes were glassy. Her limp body was leaned against Dr. Dante's. An acid arrow poised at her jugular.

"Let her go!" Balthazar cried.

"Help Abigail with Morgana, give us back the Grimhold."

Balthazar stopped.

"I know that you didn't do much with it, you placed a simple invisibility spell over it. Nothing more. Now summon it, help Abigail call upon Morgana and then Jocelyn may survive."

Balthazar looked at Jocelyn who was bleeding terribly. Dr. Dante had taken out the spear so that Jocelyn would die faster making Balthazar decide faster too.

"Go on," Dr. Dante said.

Balthazar summoned the Grimhold back to him and waved his hand over the object and it became visible. Abigail looked at the Grimhold with greedy eyes and she nodded over to the Morganian Pentacle. Balthazar started to go towards the Pentacle when he whipped around quickly and opened the Grimhold once again.

Abigail felt a tugging sensation. She tried to escape but invisible ropes wound around her and she felt her whole being pulled and drawn into the Grimhold. Abigail screamed as she saw her body dissolve and become trapped. Dr. Dante was ready to dig the arrow into Jocelyn when Balthazar sent a powerful energy wave towards him which sent him flying backwards. Balthazar turned back to see the final bits of Abigail being sucked into the Grimhold and confined. A new layer had been added on. Balthazar placed the Grimhold in his coat and then rushed over to Jocelyn.

Her face was deathly pale and her pulse was low. Blood still oozed freely out of her wounds and her eyes became barren and glassy.

"Jocelyn."

Jocelyn looked at Balthazar.

"Did we do it?" she asked weakly, "Did it work?"

Balthazar felt tears brim in his eyes.

"Yeah, it worked."

Jocelyn looked up, the fog was dispersing and a clear starry sky loomed over her. Balthazar placed his hand over her wounds but Jocelyn gripped his hand and shook her head.

"Let me heal you," Balthazar said.

"No Balthazar," Jocelyn said, "My parents were taken away from me...I want to see them again."

Balthazar looked up at the sky and then to Jocelyn who's eyes were fixed on the stars. Balthazar knelt down and whispered in her ear. A weary smile spread across Jocelyn's face and she drew in her last breath.

"Thank you," she muttered softly, "Balthazar Blake."

Jocelyn exhaled what she had and then allowed her body to relax.

Balthazar felt Jocelyn's neck and found nothing. He got to his feet and looked at the Grimhold once more to see Abigail William's stern face glaring at him. Balthazar then saw Dr. Dante standing before him. He had a score to settle.


	21. Chapter 21

Balthazar stood in front of Dr. Dante with a fighting stance, except he wasn't going to fight. Balthazar narrowed his eyes and looked at Dr. Dante who took a defensive stance just in case. Both sorcerers looked at each other with intense stares.

"Another layer," Dr. Dante said quietly.

"I have a right mind to put you in here too," Balthazar growled.

"I know, but I'm not sticking around Balthazar."

Dr. Dante moved but he crashed into an invisible wall.

"You can't stop me."

Balthazar looked at him with sharp intense eyes: "You betrayed your own city, you teamed up with a witch and her cousin, you tried to kill me, you killed Jocelyn...and know you just want to leave?"

"You don't understand."

"I understand alright, I understand that you are a coward."

Dr. Dante sent a wave of energy towards Balthazar but Balthazar held his stance and took a step forward.

"You betrayed Merlin, you betrayed us, you betrayed me."

Dr. Dante backed up and then said sternly, "You don't understand Balthazar."

"You mind-controlled Mr. Trevelenski didn't you? You controlled him into meeting Abigail, then talking about the plans and Morgana. You knew that I would find a way to get into Mr. Trevelenski's head and you tried to made Mr. Trevelenski a traitor as well."

"It was the only way to distract you."

"Well that failed."

Balthazar sent a tidal wave of wind. He watched as Dr. Dante tried to protect his face and then he sent an ice sphere attack. The ice sphere broke upon impact on Dr. Dante and he was sent flying backwards and sprawled on the ground for a while. Balthazar opened his hand and raised it. Dr. Dante's body rose and then slammed into a nearby house. Dr. Dante got up with a groan and then said: "Aren't you worried about the people?"

"I placed them all under a deep sleep, until this was all over."

Balthazar and Dr. Dante attacked each other but Balthazar had the upper hand and then punched the air. A thousand thorns pierced into Dr. Dante's shield. Balthazar then sent an invisible force which broke through the shield easily. Without hesitation Balthazar raised his hand and vines broke through the surface and wrapped around Dr. Dante's wrists to hold him down. Dr. Dante looked at Balthazar.

"What are you going to do now?"

Balthazar stopped, what was he going to do? He couldn't allow Dr. Dante to leave and escape. He was right there in front of him, it would be easy.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" Dr. Dante asked.

Balthazar didn't answer.

"Go on, kill me. I deserve it don't I? A death worthy of a true witch, a child of the Devil, a traitor."

Thoughts went through Balthazar's head, Dr. Dante wasn't making it any easier.

"Do it!"

"Shut up!"

Balthazar felt like breaking down but he couldn't. He felt tears stream down his cheeks, Dr. Dante had been his friend for a long time. More hot tears streamed down.

"Go on," Dr. Dante said, "Do it."

Balthazar lowered his hands and the vines around Dr. Dante's wrists vanished instantly. Dr. Dante was surprised and got up. Balthazar didn't look at him and he muttered: "This was all a trap wasn't it? To get rid of me. From the very beginning. You knew that I'd come and that Abigail was planning on killing me. You told Jocelyn and her brothers that I was going out into the woods, that I was a stranger. The bad guy. The Gerinfintis Warrior who attacked Trevor, Akuntimous and I on the way to Salem was your too wasn't it? The foul smell didn't belong to the Warrior, it belonged to you. Your smell of herbs and grasses brushed off you and onto the Gerinfintis Warrior. It was all a big trap."

Balthazar looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Dante still standing there.

"What is your next move Balthazar?" Dr. Dante asked.

Balthazar took out one of the hunting blades Dr. Dante had given too him before his journey to Wenham. He turned quickly on his heel and the blade dug deep into Dr. Dante's chest. Dr. Dante was taken by surprise and then he saw Balthazar looking at him.

"An execution then?" Dr. Dante said, he fell on all fours and blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. He was ready to say something, but his words were drowned out by the gobs of blood that poured out of Dr. Dante's mouth. Balthazar watched as Dr. Dante took in a shaky breath and then fall to the ground.

Balthazar looked at the body for a long time, then snapped his fingers and heard rustling within the houses. He dashed back to Dr. Dante's house and packed up his belongings. Balthazar could hear shrieks, and shouts of people as they would have discovered the bodies by now. Balthazar knew that Akuntimous and Betty had ran after the battle. He would most defiantly have to go after them. Pounding noises banged on Dr. Dante's door but Balthazar ignored it and went out het back door.

Outside he could hear the cries and shouts, but he ignored that. Covered in dust, blood and slime Balthazar grabbed a horse and climbed on. He raced out of Salem as fast as he could, leaving everything behind him especially the execution of Dr. Dante Deferonciey.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited. Thanks for your support, really appreciate it. Spitfire47_


End file.
